Teen Titans: The Next Generation
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: The Titans have grown up and started lives of their own. When trouble arises, their children stand up to fight. Rated for language, some sexual themes, and fighting violence.
1. Prolouge

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. This takes place some time after season five when the Titans are well over teen years. Enjoy!

Teen Titans: The Next Generation

**Prologue**

The five Titans stood in the kitchen with looks of discouragement and sadness on their faces. The government had gone to great lengths to secure Jump City's prisons to keep the villains that constantly threatened the city from breaking out. With the crime rate at its lowest, even lower than when the Teen Titans had protected the city, the heroes were no longer needed.

Robin had started to grow out his hair and was now taller than Starfire. The alien princess was still as lovely as ever, though her two shorter locks of hair were now a few inches longer than before. Cyborg was very much the same, though he did look a little older. Beast Boy had grown taller, more muscular, and had a bit of chin stubble. Raven was still as dark, elegant, and "creepy" as ever.

"Seven years," Robin sighed. "It's been seven years that we've lived here in Titans Tower and protected this city. We had some good times, didn't we?" he asked his teammates.

The other Titans nodded. They all looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"So, what are you going to do, Robin?" asked Beast Boy, his voice deeper now.

"I got a job offer at the Jump City branch of Wayne Enterprises," the leader replied. "What about you?" he asked the changeling.

"I'm going to try to get into the acting business," replied Beast Boy with a confident smile.

"I'm going to try to get a job at an auto body shop," commented Cyborg.

"I am currently enrolled in one of your planet's higher education facilities," said Starfire.

Everyone looked at Raven. She saw the others waiting for her to give an answer of what she planned to do now. "I'll be around," she replied.

"When will friend Terra return from her homeland?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"Not until tomorrow," replied Beast Boy. "She's not fond of good byes."

Terra rejoined the Titans after she helped them defeat the creature that once caused havoc on the city. She had graduated high school and was going to go to college soon. Needless to say she and Beast Boy had been dating since her return to the team. The Titans said very little as they packed their things. They refused to show how upset they were as they passed each other in the halls. Before they left, they agreed to keep their communicators should they ever wish to contact each other.

Robin, or Dick Grayson, went to work at Wayne Enterprises. He worked his way up and eventually became assistant manager. Dick married his long time girlfriend, Kori Anders. Starfire, or Kori Anders, went to college and got a job as a newspaper writer. Cyborg, or Vic Stone, went to work at a small auto body shop. When the shop owner retired, he left Vic in charge, seeing how dedicated he was to his work. Vic also married a long term girlfriend, Sarah Simms. Beast Boy, or Garfield Logan, went to Hollywood to become an actor. He got his first big break playing an alien on a new science fiction television series. Tara Markov went to college and continued to date Garfield until she graduated and married him. Slowly but surely, the Teen Titans became nothing but a thing of the past.

To be continued…

A/N: So the Titans are grown up and are moving on. Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans, just Kyle, Maxine, Velkan, and Eloisa. Enjoy!

Teen Titans: The Next Generation

**Chapter One: Reunion**

Ten Years Later…

Thirty-one year old Richard or "Dick" Grayson was driving his five-year-old daughter to preschool in his Volvo XC60 when a tire went flat. He growled angrily and muttered curse words as he checked the tire.

"Are we going to be late, Daddy?" asked his young daughter from the back seat. His daughter had golden tan skin, black hair, and sapphire blue eyes.

Richard smiled at his daughter from the car window, hiding his frustration. "No, Mari, we won't be late," replied Richard. As he pulled out his cell phone to call a tow-truck, he saw an auto body shop nearby. He took his daughter out of her car seat and went inside. There was a tall, African American man with a clean shaven head and grey eyes at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the man behind the desk.

"Yes, my car got a flat tire about a block away from here," explained Richard. "Think you could fix it?"

The man was about to reply when he found himself staring at Richard. It was actually kind of creepy. "Robin," he whispered the name like a question in disbelief.

Richard stared at the man and now noticed the silver ring on his right middle finger- the same one Cyborg had used to disguise himself to get into the HIVE years ago, "Cyborg?"

The two men smiled brightly and shook hands. "How ya doing, man?" asked Vic Stone with a grin from ear to ear.

"I'm doing much better knowing my car's in the care of an old friend," replied Richard. He then picked up his daughter and had her sit on the front desk. "Say hello to an old friend of your dad's," Richard told Mari.

"Hello," said Mari.

Vic stared at the child and smiled, "Very nice to meet you, little lady. She looks a lot like…"

"Starfire?" asked Richard. "Well she should, Starfire _is _her mother."

"Well all right!" grinned Vic. "How is she, by the way?"

"She's doing fine," replied Richard. "Have you heard from the others?"

Vic shook his head with a sad look. "Not since the team broke up. You know, we should all get together again."

Richard smiled at the idea. "That'd be great. I know Star will be thrilled."

And so Richard and Vic planned to have a Teen Titans reunion at Richard and Kori's house. Because they didn't know where the other Titans lived, they used their old communicators to contact the other two Titans. Once the others told them where they lived, invitations to the gathering were sent out.

"Come on, Tara," pleaded Gar. "You weren't there the last day we were all together and they really miss you."

Tara looked down. "I could get someone to handle the restaurant, but what about Kyle?" Tara asked. They listened to the sounds of their four-year-old son's laughter from watching Spongebob Squarepants in the living room. "You know I don't like hiring sitters because of his powers."

"It's okay," Gar assured her. "Robin has a kid of his own. He said kids are welcome."

Tara sighed. "Fine, we can go." Gar hugged her tightly.

The day of the reunion was set on a chilly November afternoon. Richard and Kori lived in a nice house in the wealthier part of Jump City.

Garfield and Tara stared at the house as they parked on the curb across the street. Garfield wore a maroon shirt under a faux leather black racing jacket, black pants, and black shoes. Tara wore her old butterfly hairclip, a black turtle-neck sweater, a golden yellow skirt, and black high-heeled boots. "Damn, Snob Hill," muttered Tara.

"Robin's not like that, and you know it," insisted Garfield.

"I know," replied Tara as she helped their son out of his car seat. "It's just… damn."

"It'll be fine," smiled Gar as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and Kyle clung to his mother as she held him. He suddenly noticed the Volvo in the driveway and snickered. "Who knew Robin would be a mini-van dad!" Tara giggled in reply.

Kyle was a splitting image of Garfield, minus the green skin, pointed ears, and fangs. He had blonde hair just like Tara and green eyes just like Garfield. The young boy wore hiking boots, olive drab cargo shorts, and a black t-shirt under a brown jacket.

They walked in and Kori Grayson was the first to greet them. "Greetings, friends!" she exclaimed as she hugged them tightly. She wore a green V-neck sweater that matched her eyes, an amethyst brooch, black skirt, and black pumps. "We have missed you!"

"That's great, but we can't breathe!" gasped Tara. Kori let them go.

"You must join the others," Kori exclaimed as she practically dragged the small family into the living room. Richard Grayson was sitting in the living room with Vic, his wife Sarah, Raven, and a man with orange hair and blue eyes. "Friends, our final guests have arrived," announced Kori proudly. The others looked up from their coffee and tea to acknowledge the new arrivals.

Richard had much longer hair that he now kept in a pony-tail and wore a dark grey sweater, black pants, and shoes. For once he didn't hide his eyes with a mask or glasses. His sapphire eyes sparkled brightly.

Vic wore his cloaking ring, a light grey shirt with a black jacket over it. He had dark blue jeans and black shoes. There was woman sitting next to him with blue eyes, blonde hair in a pony-tail, a pink sweater, blue jeans, and black boots. They had a little girl with them that had orange hair, freckles, and glowing eyes.

Raven wore a blue turtle-neck sweater, a black skirt, and black boots with low heels. There were two young children, a boy and a girl, with her. The boy had black hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes while the girl had orange hair, light blue eyes, and light skin. Terra's older brother Brion sat next to Raven. He wore a red sweater with dark grey pants and black shoes. He and Raven started dating some time after Terra returned to the team. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were also with the couple. The three were much older now.

"Yo, BB!" exclaimed Vic as he got up to hug his green friend and then Tara. "You remember Sarah."

"Yeah, dudes long-time-no-see!" exclaimed Garfield with a grin.

"Hey, Gar," smiled Brion as he shook his brother-in-law's hand.

"Tara, there's a spot next to us," said Raven as she patted the seats next to her. The female geomancer sat down and smiled at Raven. "Look at you Kyle you're growing like a sprout."

"Thanks, Aunt Raven," smiled Kyle.

"And look at how cute these two are," said Tara as she looked at her niece and nephew. They were the same age as Kyle. The two got up and hugged their aunt.

"So we were just talking about what we've been doing lately," said Sarah to Gar and Tara, "what about you two?"

"I'm in the acting business," replied Garfield with a proud smile.

"I own a restaurant," replied Tara.

"Really?" asked Vic. "What's the name of it?"

"Rock Solid Café," replied Tara. "We keep looking to make the "best food people ever had". So far, we have the best apple pie and spinach-cheese-pie."

"And who's this little dude?" asked Vic as he peered down at Kyle.

"This is Kyle," replied Tara. "Say hi."

"Hi," said Kyle shyly. He looked up at Tara. "May I go down?"

"Yes you may," replied Tara as she set him down.

"He's adorable," smiled Sarah.

Just then, Mari jumped in front of Kyle from out of nowhere, which startled him. She had a bright smile on her face. Mari wore a blue sweater, black pants, and white socks. "Hi, I'm Mari," she said cheerfully, "want to be friends?"

Kyle stared at the older girl for a second before he looked up at his mother as if to silently ask if befriending the girl would be permitted. When Tara gave him a smile and a reassuring nod, he turned to the girl. "Okay." Delighted, Mari grabbed Kyle by the wrist and nearly flew him to the television where Kori had put on a movie for the kids to watch.

"Nice kid you have there, Gar," said Richard with a smile.

"Thanks, dude," replied Garfield with a smile.

"Does he have any powers?" asked Richard.

"He has my powers," replied Tara. "Thankfully he never really broke anything or hurt anyone, though I don't like to hire sitters."

"That's why I'm happy we have friends," said Raven. "We worry about that too."

Gar turned to Vic. "So you guys decided to adopt?" Vic and Sarah looked at each other.

"Y'all mind if we have the kids go outside?" asked Vic. "We need to tell you something."

Raven nodded. "Melvin, why don't you take everyone outside and play with Bobby?"

Melvin grinned. "Okay, Mom." She collected the children and escorted them outside to play with her imaginary friend, Bobby, a giant stuffed bear.

Richard turned to Vic. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Maxine," said Vic, "she's Control Freak's daughter." Everyone stared at him. Tara remembered Control Freak from her days as a Titan and Raven had told Geo Force stories about him. "The night Control Freak created her he left a note stating how no woman was good enough for him. His plan was to create a child through television. The experiment worked, but he was killed in the process."

"I remember that night," said Richard. "Batman called me away to Gotham City. The next morning, his death was on the news."

Vic nodded. "I was called by the government to analyze if Maxine would be a threat. But as Sarah and I examined her, we bonded with her. Once we determined she was no threat, we adopted her. We're still learning more about her and what she can do every day."

The retired heroes continued to talk until it got dark and they all went home. This time, however, they managed to stay in touch and even reached out to other Titans. None of them had a clue that trouble had been conceived during their retirement. Nor did they know of the trouble their children would soon face.

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for beta reading this story and helping it get out there. And special thanks to anyone who reads this story.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans or Mari. I only own, Kyle, Vanessa, Maxine, Velkan, and Eloisa. Warning, some language here! Enjoy!

Teen Titans: The Next Generation

Chapter Two: Old Enemies New Heroes

Another Ten Years Later…

It was the first day of school in August and fifteen-year-old Mari Grayson woke up, got out of bed, showered, dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. She wore a Murakami High School girl's uniform. Mari kissed her father on the cheek as he read the newspaper and hugged her mother as she sat down to eat breakfast. Once she finished breakfast, her father drove her to school.

Fourteen-year-old Kyle and twelve-year-old Vanessa Logan woke up to the sound and smell of breakfast being made. They fought over the bathroom, got dressed for school, and went to eat breakfast with their parents. Vanessa put on a ring that cloaked her green skin and pointed ears before she and Kyle walked out the door.

Thirteen-year-old Maxine Stone was forced out of sleep at the sound of her father call her to come to breakfast. She ate, showered, and got dressed. Maxine kissed both of her parents and met up with Vanessa on their way to middle school.

Fourteen-year-olds, Velkan and Eloisa Markov, got out of their beds, showered and dressed, and went to eat with their parents and three older siblings.

The six teenagers went to school unaware that trouble was brewing. At Jump City Meta-Security Prison, old enemies of the original Titans, Overload, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Triton, and dozens of others spent their days in the same high security cells where they'd been for more than a decade. If escapes had been attempted, not one had succeeded. It seemed like the only way out of the prison was rehabilitation, as in the cases of Nigel St. Hubbins, formerly known as Punk Rocket, and John Rollins, who had legally changed his name from Johnny Rancid. Neither had so much as gotten a parking ticket or littering fine since their release. The Prison, as everyone in the city knew, was the reason why super-powered heroes were no longer necessary in Jump City, because its record of service was 100 percent perfect… until today.

It was a quarter after one in Jump City when the breakout occurred. Cinderblock started a fight with other jail mates which led to chaos. Triton released Overload while Cinderblock woke Plasmus. The group then proceeded to break through the outer wall of the jail, citizens watching the aerial footage from news copters. Their shock turned to terror when, once in the city, super criminals began to smash cars, break into buildings, and destroy property.

In Mr. Johnson's history class at Murakami High School, the students were watching the news for current events when there was an announcement about a jailbreak and old criminals attacking the city. Mari Grayson felt she had to do something. She raised her hand. "May I be excused?" she asked. "I think I ate something that disagreed with me."

"Very well," said Mr. Johnson. Mari got up and left the classroom. Once in the hall, she ran toward the exit.

At Jump City Middle School, Vanessa Logan and Maxine Stone could see the smoke from the crime scene on their way to their classes. They knew something wasn't right. Vanessa could hear the sounds of sirens and gun shots. She turned to her two best friends.

"I gotta go," she said. They nodded and covered for her as she took off her ring and turned into a black and green raven and flew to the scene. Maxine noticed this and followed her, using her powers to make her eyes glow so brightly no one could look her directly in the face.

Meanwhile at Jump City High School, Kyle Logan and Velkan and Eloisa Markov saw police cars heading toward a cloud of smoke. They too ran to the scene, Velkan pulling his hooded sweatshirt over his head tightly before wrapping a scarf around the lower part of his sister's face.

Mari was the first to arrive on the scene. She zapped a starbolt at Cinderblock to get the group's attention. "Hey, stop right there!" she demanded. Plasmus growled and shot goo at her. She let out a high pitched squeak as the goo splashed on her.

Velkan, Eloisa, and Kyle appeared next on the scene. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" yelled Velkan as he sent disks of energy at Plasmus, but Overload blocked it.

Kyle laughed at the sight of Cinderblock. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! I'll make this oversized rock my puppet in ten seconds flat!" Before he was able to do so, Overload punched Kyle and sent him flying.

Suddenly, Overload felt someone tap on his back. He stared down at Maxine with a sinister look on his face. Maxine stared blankly at him only for a minute before she touched his leg with her index finger, "Touch!" Overload went on the fritz for a minute and growled. "Payback, bitch!" smirked Maxine.

"Maxine, be careful!" called Eloisa. Maxine turned just as Overload hit her. Eloisa turned to Kyle who had gotten back to the fight. "It's you and me, cuz!" Kyle nodded and the two geomancers took control of Cinderblock while the others kept the rest of the villains distracted.

"Begone, you putrid surface-spawn scum!" growled Triton.

"Do you kiss your mother with that dirty fish mouth?" asked Vanessa. She turned into a T-Rex and roared at him before she struck him with her tail.

Plasmus absorbed a manhole cover into his body launched it from his chest into the air, hitting Kyle in the back which made him lose control of Cinderblock.

At Wayne Enterprise, Richard Grayson was in the middle of some paperwork when he heard sirens. He looked outside his window and knew something was wrong. He told his secretary there was a family emergency as he ran and changed into the hero Nightwing.

Kori Grayson was now a writer for the city newspaper. She had just finished her lunch break when she got a phone call from a coworker about some villains that broke out of jail. Her coworker also pointed out that six teenagers were fighting them. Kori told her coworker she would take the story and ran to the scene.

Vic Stone and Tara Logan were both at work with the televisions in their stores on the news channel. They saw the scene of six teenagers in a fight with their old enemies and each asked a coworker to cover for them as they too headed toward where the battle was.

Gar Logan had just gotten done with work when he checked his cell phone and saw he had a voicemail from his wife. "Gar, I just saw the news and our old enemies broke out of jail! Our kids are fighting them! Please get here as fast as you can!" Without hesitation, Gar turned into a raven and flew toward the crime scene.

Raven Markov worked at a university in the study of ancient artifacts and dead languages. She was reading a book on an ancient civilization when she got a telepathic message from her son. _"Mom, remember your old enemies Cinderblock, Overload, Triton, and Plasmus? They broke out of jail and are attacking the city! We're fighting them off, but we need your help!" _Raven sent a telepathic message to her husband and flew to help her children.

At the crime scene, the teens were getting tired and making several rookie mistakes. "We need help," said Mari.

Just then, Nightwing appeared and took down Triton in three seconds flat. Starfire and Cyborg came onto the scene and combined their powers to hit Plasmus which knocked him out. Just then, Changeling as a large, green lion with a black mane lunged into the scene with an angry roar before he shifted back into his human form. Terra and Geo-Force took control of Cinderblock as Starfire and Raven bound him. Once the villains were tied up, the kids ran to their parents.

"What did you think you were doing?!" exclaimed Terra as she hugged her children. "You could have been killed!"

"We couldn't just let them destroy the city," protested Vanessa.

"Um Nightwing, I have to tell you, I bumped into Cinderblock during the fight," said Velkan. "I saw some things…"

"Take your time…" Raven looked at her son for a moment, scowling at the ridiculousness of the fact that she didn't know what to call him, now that they were in public and he was "masked."

"Falcon," he answered, quietly, wincing when his mother gave him a look that said he'd be getting an earful at home that night. "And I saw Cinderblock in a dark room, there was this voice, everywhere, and pain. They were getting inside his head, trying to make him do things. I think… maybe somebody got to him while he was in prison, and they did something to his mind so he'd try to break the others out."

The parents became alarmed. As much as the Titans hated the villains that tried to destroy their city, they never would have prayed for torture on them.

"We have to do something about this," said Eloisa.

"Let's go kick some more butt!" exclaimed Maxine.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Y'all have no experience. Terra's right. You're lucky they didn't kill you."

"What's the point of having powers if we don't use them?" asked Kyle. The adults looked at each other. "Eloisa's right, we can't just let this go on unnoticed. And who's to say more villains won't show their faces? Whoever wanted to get those super baddies out of there isn't gonna just stop because we put a hitch in their plans."

The parents huddled together and spoke softly. Vanessa tried to listen in, but Kyle elbowed her to get her to stop. "I guess we don't have much choice," said Nightwing. "It looks like you're the new Teen Titans. Raven and I will train you all on how to fight and work as a team. In the meantime, you will help me stop the torture that's been going on in the jails. Also, you will come with us to Titans Tower to choose the rooms where you'll be staying and you'll need code names to hide your identities. You will continue to go to school though. You need your education." All the kids whined. "We will talk to your teachers and get your homework assignments."

Suddenly, Eloisa spoke up. "Um, if it's all right with you, sir, I'd like to not join the Titans. I'd rather join the Outsiders."

"But your father's team broke up years ago," replied Raven.

"But Ben, Arissa, Ryuu, and I all agreed if we ever became heroes, we'd form a team together," said Eloisa.

"It would make a good excuse to see the old team again," said Geo-Force. "You and I can go talk to them."

"Starfire and the others are going to go to your schools and talk to your teachers. Raven and I will escort you to the tower," said Nightwing. At the Tower, the children stood in awe at the building inside and out. "Each of you will pick the room you want and it's yours to decorate." The children ran down the halls and investigated each room.

Mari chose Starfire's old room to be hers and had the walls painted light blue and had light blue sheets and royal blue comforter and put up black curtains. She added a few pictures and a white dresser with a mirror. Mari stood back to admire her work. "Perfect."

Vanessa chose Beast Boy's old room and had the wall with the closet painted black and the wall with the window painted maroon. She put up a few animal posters and put in a black dresser. Vanessa also decided to keep the bunk bed in case a friend wanted to spend the night. She also chose maroon sheets and pillow cases with a black comforter. The young changeling stood back to admire the room when it was finished. "Perfect," she smiled proudly.

Kyle picked Terra's old room and painted coyotes howling and birds flying in the scenery painted on the walls. Everything else was left as it was. When he looked over the room, he smiled. "Perfect," he stated.

Maxine chose Robin's old room and put up as many movie posters and cardboard cut-outs of movie stars as possible. Then she took her sheets from her house and put them on Robin's old bed. She decided to use Cyborg's room as a computer room for the Titans as well as for personal purposes. "Perfect!" she exclaimed.

Velkan decided to take Raven's old room and painted the walls royal blue and put up black curtains. He put all of his books from home, plus a few his mother had given him, on the shelves. For the bed, he got black sheets and a royal blue comforter. "Meh, it'll do," he said with a shrug.

Cyborg made another bathroom out of a small, spare bedroom. He remembered the trouble of five teenagers sharing a bathroom many years ago. The parents later went shopping for food so that they knew their children would eat while their children did their homework. Once their homework was done, they created their hero names and uniforms.

Mari took the name Nightstar and chose the same outfit her mother used to wear only in blue. She also had a utility belt for she saw how handy it was to her father. Vanessa took on the name Beast Girl and chose a female Doom Patrol member's uniform with shoes and gloves just like her father's. Kyle dubbed himself Burrower and chose a mix of his uncle and mother's uniform. The top was tan and light brown with a wide "V" pattern and a "T" inside a circle for "Titan". He had light brown cargo shorts, hiking boots, and light tan gloves with rolled up sleeves.

Maxine took the name Channeler and had a white, "V" neck leotard and calf-length, white boots. Television wires were wrapped around the waist, V, wrists, pig tails, and leg openings of her boots. Velkan chose the name Falcon. He chose a blue cloak similar his mother's, blue arm warmers with red gems, a black unitard with short sleeves, and a gold belt with a matching red gem. Once again the Titans Tower glowed at night to send a signal that the city was safe. The Teen Titans were back.

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help. You are amazingly awesome! Hope you're all enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own the original Teen Titans, the villains, or Nightstar. Yes, I got the obstacle course from episode "Terra". Enjoy the story regardless.

Teen Titans: The Second Generation

Chapter Three: Teamwork Begins with a T

For the next few days the six teens continued to go to school. Once they would finish their homework Nightwing would train them in combat and teamwork.

"Watch what your teammates are doing," said Nightwing. "Come up with attack plans that combine your strengths. You need to work together. You can win a fight by yourself, and the next one, and maybe the next one after. But people who fight alone, they fail, and they fall, eventually. What made the Titans strong was having teammates to pick you up again after."

"We know, Dad, fight smarter, not harder," said Nightstar.

"No, fight smarter, fight harder but, most importantly, fight together," replied Nightwing. He turned to Burrower. "Show me your moves." Burrower's eyes and hands glowed yellow as he levitated several rocks. He did several tricks and threw several rocks as if to throw them at someone. "Good," said Nightwing. "You can also use your rocks to help your teammates who can't fly climb to high places for example Channeler."

"I can fly!" protested Channeler, "Watch!" She spread her arms out like wings and ran around the training ground.

Nightwing let out a sigh. "Let's go through the obstacle course again. Nightstar, you start."

Nightstar nodded as she stood at the starting point while the others stood in front of the control center. Falcon and Nightwing worked the controls. "Countdown initiating," said Falcon.

When the timer went to zero, a series of firearms shot lasers at her. Nightstar threw starbolts and shot lasers from her eyes as they exploded. Next several giant, metal fists came from the ground. Nightstar lifted into the air as she dodged the fists. Then some artificial rocks shot disks at her. She pulled several explosive disks from her utility belt as the devices exploded. Finally a series of machines that looked like guillotines rose from the ground and as Nightstar flew toward them, they slammed down. Nightstar shot lasers, starbolts, weapons from her utility belt, and used her alien strength to defeat the machines and get to the finish line. Her teammates cheered for her as she joined them.

"Good job, Nightstar," said Nightwing calmly. "Beast Girl, you're next."

Beast Girl stretched as she got to the starting point and the timer went off. The metal fists rose from the ground as Beast Girl morphed into a bird and flew around them. Next machine with disks shot at her, but she turned into a turtle and hid in her shell. Then the guillotine-like machines rose and she turned into a rhinoceros to get passed them. Finally the machines with lasers shot at her, but she turned into a cheetah as she ran to the finish line. She joined her teammates as they congratulated her.

"Burrower, you're up next," said Nightwing.

Burrower stood at the starting point and when the timer went off, he ran toward the course. The machines with disks shot at him first as he summoned small rocks and threw them at the disks with his powers and the collision caused a great cloud of dust. Next the metal fists appeared and Burrower summoned a bolder to dodge the fists. Then the guillotine machines rose and Burrower jumped down and threw the bolder at the machines to break them as he ran through them. Just then, the ground beneath him opened into a large, black pit, "Woah!" He summoned a bolder as it flew to his aid and lifted him out of the pit. Finally the lasers shot at him and he used more small rocks to hit the lasers as he used his bolder as a shield. The tired geomancer rejoined his team as they cheered for him.

"Falcon, you go next," said Nightwing. "Nightstar, trade spots with Falcon." Nightstar nodded as the two switched places.

Falcon stood at the starting point and when the timer went off, he too ran for the course. The guillotine-shaped machines came up first. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" he exclaimed as his dark energy surrounded the panels and kept them from slamming down on him. The lasers shot next as Falcon summoned a shield of his dark aura to cover him. Then the metal fists rose as Falcon levitated to dodge them. At last the disks shot at him and he used his dark energy like throwing knives as they hit the disks. When Falcon got to the finish line, he let out a deep sigh as he joined his teammates.

"Okay, Channeler, you're up," said Nightwing.

Later that night Nightwing took them to the jail to investigate the jailbreak. He had them dress in their uniforms. "Look for anything that seems suspicious," he told the teens.

Just then, a tall, thin man with blond hair and brown eyes came up to the heroes. He wore an officer's uniform. "Nightwing," he said as he shook the hero's hand. "Glad you could investigate this situation."

"Who are you?" asked Channeler.

The man looked at the young Titans as though surprised to see them there. "I'm Officer Hector Grover," he said with a polite smile. "But you can call me Officer Grover. What can I do for you children?"

"Children?" barked Beast Girl. Burrower held her arm to keep her calm.

"We're investigating the jailbreak," said Nightwing. "Do you have any idea how this could have started?"

Officer Grover looked to the side as though he was thinking and shook his head, "None what so ever."

"Did anything unusual happen that day?" asked Nightwing.

"Aside from the break-out, it was just an ordinary day," replied Officer Grover.

"Is there any way for

"I assure you," said Officer Grover with a polite yet confident smile, "nobody is able to get in or out without one of us knowing."

"What about telepathically?" asked Falcon.

Officer Grover let out a soft chuckle. "We have radars that would tell us if someone was speaking telepathically from outside the prison."

"We'll keep looking and let you know if we find anything suspicious," said Nightwing.

"Just remember to look out for any warning signs," said Officer Grover. "We have a lot of dangerous criminals and we don't want you getting hurt."

The Titans searched with no clues as to what could have caused the jailbreak. They went back to the tower and went to bed to prepare for another of school and training.

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help. This was a tricky chapter to write. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans, Nightstar, Lian Harper, Cerdian, Thunder, or Metamorpho's son. I know Lian and Cerdian die young in the comics, and I felt that was unfair. Thus said, just enjoy the story. Don't hate me for my pairings.

Teen Titans: The Next Generation

**Chapter Four: Titans Together… Again!**

The retired Titans decided it was time for their children to take their place to protect the city since the incident with the old criminals. Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Geo-Force, Changeling, and Terra all went in search of Titans they had stayed close to over the years. Their mission was to address the urgency that a new generation of Titans should band together to stop whatever evil would reveal itself.

Richard, Kori, and Mari first went to visit Roy Harper and his daughter Lian. Roy had had a relationship with the villainess Cheshire and Lian was the result of their union. Cheshire's whereabouts were unknown and Roy had married Donna Troy and had a son named David with her. Roy opened the door to his apartment

"Hey, you guys!" he exclaimed when he opened his front door. Roy now had longer hair and five o'clock shadow. Lian was now about seventeen years old. She smiled when she saw Mari. "What brings you three out to Steel City?" asked Roy.

"Titan business," said Richard. The adults and teens went inside and sat down.

"We read about what happened with the jail," said Roy.

"We suspect more villains are going to come up," replied Richard.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "So why are you guys here?"

"We'd like to recruit Lian to become a Titan," said Richard.

"What do you think?" Roy asked his daughter.

"I think I want my own set of bow and arrows," smiled Lian.

"May I join too?" asked David.

Lian smiled at him. "Of course you can."

"Score!" exclaimed David.

Victor Stone, his wife Sarah, and their daughter Maxine went to visit their friends Karen and Mal Duncan and their son Alex. He had been friends with Maxine practically since birth.

"Yo, guys, how's it going?" asked Vic.

"Hey there, Sparky," smiled Karen.

"Listen, we were wondering how you'd feel about Alex becoming Titans. He could be stationed here in Steel City.

"Sounds good to us," said Mal. "What do you say, Son?"

"Count me in!" exclaimed Alex.

Raven and Brion went with their children Velkan and Eloisa to reunite with Brion's old teammates from the group called the Outsiders. They first went to see Jefferson Pierce and his daughter Arissa. The father and daughter lived together in an apartment after Arissa's mother left them. Arissa opened the door when she saw it was Brion and Raven.

"What brings you guys out here?" she asked. Her father stood behind her.

"It's time the Outsiders showed themselves with a new face," said Brion.

"So you want Arissa going into our line of work?" asked Jefferson with his arms folded.

"I think she'd do great, Jeff," said Brion. "Eloisa would be right there with her."

"Have you talked to Rex and Tatsu yet?" asked Jefferson.

"Not yet," Brion admitted, "but I'm sure they'll be onboard once we ask them.

"Please, Daddy?" begged Arissa.

Jefferson sighed. "It seems I'm outnumbered. Just be safe, baby."

"I will, Daddy," replied Arissa.

Garfield and Tara went to visit their old friends Joseph and Kole Wilson. Gar and Joseph had remained close ever since the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil. Once Gar started dating Tara, she was included on the trips to visit Joseph who had now married Kole. It was after Tara realized she was really the sixth Teen Titan Terra, she began to bond with Joseph, who was the son of Slade, the Titans' worst enemy. He sympathized with her and her struggles with his father. Kyle and Vanessa were good friends with Joseph and Kole's son Jacob. Kole translated what Joseph signed.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Kole asked for Joseph.

"Some old enemies attacked the city a few days ago," said Gar. "Our old team is looking for old Titans and recruiting their kids to become Titans."

"Count me in!" exclaimed Jacob.

"This is going to be so great!" exclaimed Vanessa.

The Grayson's next stop was to visit Isaiah Crockett, his wife Toni, and their daughter Topaz. The former Titans Hot Spot and Argent were close friends of Robin and Starfire and their children had bonded over the years.

"We would like to ask Topaz if she would like to join the Teen Titans," said Kori.

"She's been waiting for this day for years," smiled Toni. "Honey, you ready?"

"Just call me Moto!" smiled Topaz.

The Stone's next stop was to see Wally and Jennifer West and their identical twin daughters Rose and Lily. Jennifer was once known as Jinx, a former HIVE student converted to heroism thanks to Kid Flash. The girls had Wally's red hair and eyes and Jennifer's pale skin. When asked if the girls could become Titans, Wally and Jennifer looked at each other with concern.

"Couldn't hurt, what do you say, girls?" asked Wally.

"I'm in if she's in," said Lily.

"I'm totally in," said Rose.

The Logan's next stop was to visit Aqualad, his wife Dolphin, and their son Cerdian. "Hey, dude, long time no see!" smiled Gar as he shook hands with Aqualad. "We were wondering if Cerdian would like to join the Teen Titans."

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Cerdian. He looked up at his mother, "If it's all right with you, Mom."

Dolphin sighed. "I suppose so."

The Markov's next stop was to see Rex Mason, his wife Sapphire, and their son Benjamin. Eloisa blushed at the sight of her childhood friend. He had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Ben," she smiled.

"Hey, Ell," smiled Ben.

Rex shook hands with his old teammate. "Long time no see, man."

"Indeed," replied Brion. "I have a favor to ask of you, well Benjamin. It's about creating a new team of Outsiders."

"Count me in!" exclaimed Ben. "Finally I'll get to be an Outsider like you, Dad!"

"You're going to need a big fridge," said Sapphire. "He has his father's appetite."

The Logans' last stop was to see some personal friends of theirs. Shortly after Terra rejoined the Titans, more and more teens joined and formed teams around the world. One team consisted of seven out of ten kids who had been orphaned due to a monster attack in their neighborhood. The government took them in and put them through a series of experiments in which only eight survived and seven of the eight showed powers. They were called Project New Day. The seven teens joined the Titans and, after retirement from hero work, had children of their own.

Teen Titan Killowat fell in love with the New Day Titan Cover, and had a daughter named Kendra. Terra's friend Flamethrower married her teammate Electron Knight and had a son named Marshall and a daughter named Danielle. The team's leader Leo-9 married teammate Haze and had a daughter named Louisa and a son named Rory. Binary had married reporter Tana Moon and had a daughter named Kim. Overtime married a Titan called Dove and had a daughter named Emily.

All the adults and teens met at the old Titans Tower in Texas where the New Day Titans were once stationed. "So, are you guys in?" asked Tara once she told the story.

"Count me in!" said Louisa.

"Me too," said Kendra.

"I'm so in," said Rory.

"Count me in too!" said Marshall.

"And me!" said Danielle.

"I'm in if they are," said Kim.

"Me too," said Emily.

Brion, Raven, and their kids then headed for Japan to find their friends Ryuko and Tatsu Orsono as their last stop. Ryuko once went by the name Bushido after his mother while Tatsu was once Katana of the Outsiders. The two met and later married. They now had a son named Ryuu. Tatsu was serving them all tea when Brion broke the silence.

"I'm afraid it's time our children carried on our legacy," said Brion. Tatsu looked at him. She wasn't the chatty type. Ryuko spoke for his wife.

"We had been preparing Ryuu for the day he would take on the title of Bushido, Brion-san," said Ryuko. "It was just a matter of time before he would be called into duty. We know the time is now."

"Ryuu won't be alone," said Brion, "he'll have Eloisa, Arissa, and Ben with him.

Ryuu stood before his parents. "It is time for me to carry on the family tradition," he said. "I promise to bring honor to the family."

One by one, Titans around the world were located and their children were recruited to take their parents' places. They stationed themselves in Titan Towers and split into teams. The Teen Titans were back.

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all the help! Hope you all are enjoying it!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own the original Teen Titans or Nightstar. Hallie Kazam and Nightstar's team belong to me. Enjoy!

Teen Titans: The Next Generation

Chapter Five: Enter Hallie Kazam

Three weeks passed since the attack on the city and the new Teen Titans banded together. Nightstar, Burrower, Beast Girl, Falcon, and Channeler had started to get the hang of being heroes as well as high school students. It was early September on a Friday and the Titans had just finished school for the day. They changed into their hero uniforms and met at their favorite pizza place to eat before they went to the tower. All of a sudden, an explosion came from a nearby bank.

"Titans, go!" yelled Nightstar as the Titans rushed to the scene

At the scene of the crime, there was a girl that looked to be about fourteen-years-old with long, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. She held a magic wand and wore a white blazer with a pink carnation over a white long-sleeved shirt with black buttons and a red bow tie. The girl also wore a white mini skirt, a white top hat with a red bow on the side, and black pumps.

"Stop where you are!" exclaimed Nightstar.

The girls smirked and waved her wand at them. "Hocus Pocus!" Suddenly, a mailbox came to life and roared at the Titans. Beast Girl turned into a tiger and batted at it. She took off her hat and aimed it at Beast Girl as thousands of stuffed rabbits piled onto the changeling.

"Who do you think you are? Harry Houdini's great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter?" asked Channeler with confusion.

"No, I'm The Amazing Mumbo's granddaughter!" exclaimed the girl angrily as she pointed her wand at Channeler, "Alakazam!" A beam of light struck her.

Just then, Falcon came up behind her. "That does it! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" He summoned a mass of asphalt and threw it in her direction.

The girl turned and waved her wand again, "Mumbo Jumbo!" The mass of asphalt turned into a million rose petals. Burrower began to throw rocks at her, but the girl threw exploding cherry-bombs right back as dust filled the air from the explosions. He then summoned a chunk of asphalt and flew over the cloud of dust. The girl pulled a rope made of knotted sashes and threw it like a lasso at Burrower. It wrapped around him and she yanked him off his platform. "You're cute," said the girl with a wink.

Burrower blushed, "Wha?" Just then, her pink carnation squirted water at him which blasted him into the air.

All of a sudden, Nightstar threw an exploding disk at the girl. The magician was struck by it and she growled at Nightstar. As Nightstar took out more disks, the girl threw a bouquet of flowers at her as they exploded. Falcon and Channeler were about to combine an attack on her when she waved her wand again and tapped her hat. "Hallie Kazam!" Thousands of doves flew out of the hat and charged at Falcon and Channeler. She then used the rope of tied sashes and tied up Beast Girl.

"Later, cutie," said Hallie as she winked at Burrower again. Before he had a chance to speak, the girl waved her wand again. "Alakazam!" she exclaimed as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Nightstar looked down at the piles of money on the ground. "She didn't even take the money," she said.

"Let's just get this all cleaned up," sighed Falcon with frustration. "I'm going to be cleaning dove feathers out of my uniform for a week."

The Titans cleaned up the money and returned it to the bank and then went to cleaning the rest of the damage. When the Titans got back to the tower, Nightstar called up her father while the others flopped onto the couch in exhaustion. "I hear you had a mission today. How did it go?" asked Nightwing.

"We got our butts kicked and the villain in question got away," Nightstar sighed with a disappointed scowl on her face. It reminded Nightwing of how he'd look after losing a fight. "The weird part was she didn't even steal anything."

"It was Burrower who got his butt kicked," said Beast Girl with a snicker.

"She caught me off guard!" Burrower exclaimed.

Nightstar glared at the siblings before she turned back to the screen. "Dad, what do you know about a villain named Mumbo?" she asked.

Nightwing looked surprised "Mumbo?" he asked. He hadn't heard that name in years. Mumbo had died in jail years ago from old age. "He was a blue-skinned magician with an ego bigger than his head and hat combined. Mumbo had a magic wand that allowed him to do magic as well as give him his blue skin. He gave us a lot of trouble. Why do you ask?"

"The person we fought today said she was his granddaughter," replied Nightstar.

"How old did she look to you?' asked Nightwing.

"About Burrower's age," said Nightstar.

"It might be possible she's related to him," said Nightwing, "but only DNA could confirm that. You'll need to keep your guard up. If she's anything like Mumbo, she'll be tricky to catch."

Several days went by as the Titans searched for the magician with no signs of her. She didn't try to commit any crimes or get their attention. It was as though she had disappeared. The Titans continued to search for her none the less. One day they were downtown when Nightstar saw a girl that looked exactly like their target only she wore civilian clothing.

"Freeze!" exclaimed Nightstar. Instead of freezing, the girl bolted in the opposite direction. "Titans, go!"

The Titans began to chase after the girl. They threw different attacks at her, but she managed to dodge them by seconds. She ran through a crowd of people in order to lose them, but Falcon, Nightstar, and Beast Girl were able to fly and spot her from above. The girl began to get tired. She knew she had to lose them somehow. She made a sharp left, then a right, and ended up in an alley way with a brick wall at the end. The girl stopped to catch her breath. Just then she heard a voice behind her.

"Looks like I've got you," said Burrower as he used his powers to raise the earth behind him to make a wall. The girl backed up into the wall behind her.

"P-please don't hurt me," she stuttered in terror.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Burrower as calmly as possible. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" the girl snapped.

"Why did you break into that bank and attack us?" asked the geomancer sternly.

"It's a long story," replied the girl.

All of a sudden, Nightstar appeared on top of Burrower's rock wall. "Mind telling us the story at the tower?"

Suddenly, Falcon emerged out of a black void and used his powers as handcuffs on her. The Titans took her to the tower and put her in the interrogation room. They looked at her through the one way window as they tried to decide how to handle the situation.

"Let me talk to her," insisted Burrower.

"I don't know," said Nightstar with uncertainty.

"We don't want you getting your butt kicked if she flirts with you," said Beast Girl. Burrower glared at her as she scratched her nose.

"It won't happen again, I promise," said Burrower. The other Titans nodded and let him in the room. Burrower sat in the chair across from the girl with a table between them. She looked up at him, her eyes full of mixed emotions. "You busted up a bank and attacked us and you didn't even take the money. Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Because the Titans before you put my grandpa in jail," the girl replied as she avoided eye contact.

"He did a lot of bad things," said Burrower.

"You people didn't even know him!" exclaimed the girl as she rose from her seat. She sighed with frustration and sat back down.

"What do you know about your grandpa?" asked Burrower.

The girl let out another frustrated sigh. "Gramps was a magician. Ever since he was a kid he loved magic. But just because you're good at what you do doesn't mean people are always going to appreciate you for it. He had to put his magic aside and work multiple jobs to make ends meet. However, he didn't want to have to give up what he loved just to keep the family happy. One day he found a real magic wand and used it to steal and swindle people to support his family. He made his skin look blue so nobody could identify him. But Grandma found out about it and kicked him out. Since that day he used his magic to commit crimes. She claimed he went mad in his attempt to become rich and famous like he always dreamed. Mom only let me see him once when he was in jail. He showed me a card trick and since then I was hooked on magic. I hadn't seen him since that day I visited him. When he died, I took up magic and even managed to get a hold of his wand."

"That still doesn't explain why you tried to rob that bank and attack us," said Burrower.

The girl looked ashamed. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just didn't want my grandpa to be forgotten. I was just confused, okay?"

"Do you want to be a villain?" Burrower asked.

"No," the girl sighed.

"What's your name?" asked Burrower.

"Hallie," she replied. "Hallie Woodrow."

"Why don't you become a Titan?" asked Burrower.

"Me a Teen Titan?" asked Hallie skeptically.

"Sure! We've got plenty of room. We could help you clear your record," smiled Burrower.

Hallie looked down. "I don't think your friends would want me as a Titan."

"I'll talk to them," said Burrower. He went into the other room and talked to his teammates. A half an hour later, he came back into the room with his friends. "So, want to be a Teen Titan?"

"Totally!" exclaimed Hallie. "But I'd have to talk to my mom first."

"No problem," said Burrower. "I'll go with you."

"I'll go talk to the police and Nightwing and explain everything," said Nightstar.

The next day after school, Hallie and Burrower went to her house and told her mother the situation. She wasn't happy with her daughter for trying to rob a bank, but was pleased that she wanted to do the right thing. Immediately Burrower helped Hallie pack and move her stuff to the tower. Meanwhile, Nightstar talked to the police and the elder Titans. They too weren't pleased with Hallie's earlier actions, but were happy she wanted to change her ways. For a week Hallie slept in Beast Girl's girl and helped them fight crime. All the Titans grew fond of her and appreciated her help. One night after Hallie and Burrower finished their homework he led her down the halls and said he had a surprise for her. They walked to a room and Burrower opened the door.

Hallie saw the dark room and looked concerned. "Kyle, where are we?" she asked with suspicion and fear in her voice.

"This is your room," replied Burrower. He went in, turned on a light switch, and before their eyes was a magician theater themed room. All the Titans stood in the room.

"Surprise!" they shouted in unison.

The bed was on a set of stairs with red curtains above the head. There was a dresser near the bed that looked like a dressing room dresser with pictures the Titans had taken over the past few days stuck into the frame of the mirror. All the walls were painted to make it look as though there was a stage, an audience, and a dressing room. The only thing unrelated to the theater theme was a couch and a coffee table in the middle of the room. The other Titans all stood to the side with smiles on their faces. Even Falcon smiled.

"W-what is this?" asked Hallie in total shock.

"It's your room, silly!" exclaimed Channeler with a wide smile. "So, do you like it? Do you like it? Do you like it? Do you like it? Do you like it? Do…" Falcon covered her mouth with his hand.

"I… I love it," replied Hallie with tears in her eyes.

"Woooot! She likes it! She likes it! She likes it! She likes it!" exclaimed Channeler.

"I thought you had your hand over her mouth," asked Beast Girl as she watched Channeler bounce around the room and out into the hall.

"I did," Falcon grumbled, looking at his hand. "She licked it… repeatedly. I'm gonna go wash now."

"So you're officially a Teen Titan," smiled Nightstar. "We'll let you take it all in." The Titans left the room except for Burrower.

Burrower and Hallie sat on the couch as she examined the room. Burrower looked at her. "So did you really mean it when you said I was cute?"

Hallie blushed at the forward question. "Well, yeah," she replied. "Do you think I'm cute?"

"Totally!" said Burrower a little too quickly. "Do-do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," replied Hallie. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," replied Burrower. He rubbed the back of his head. "So… wanna go out sometime?"

Hallie blushed, flattered by the offer. "I'd love to."

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for helping me with this story. I hope you all like it so far!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans or Nightfire, just the other kids on her team and Malchior's daughter and mate. Enjoy the story!

Teen Titans: The Second Generation

**Chapter Six: Deceived by Love**

It had been years since the famous day the Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Since that day, villains went either into hiding, were sent to jail, or continued to commit crimes in places outside of Jump City. One villain that escaped the law was the dragon Malchior. He used a spell that enabled him to look human and met a woman who he seduced. Only after she became pregnant did he reveal his true form. He put a necklace on her that she couldn't remove which enabled him to see where she was. The woman later gave birth to a daughter and lived with him in an abandoned cabin in the Alps.

One day, the woman was sent out with her daughter to a nearby market to bring back food and supplies. They brought back a newspaper with an article about the Teen Titans' children. Malchior grinned as he read it.

"Excellent," he growled. "My child, you shall go and meet these new Titans. And destroy them."

"Yes, Father," replied the girl.

It was the beginning of October and the school bell rang to let school out at Jump City High School. Velkan Markov walked out of the building and sighed. For him it was just another day of school, homework, and Titan activities. Since his sister Eloisa had joined the Outsiders, he couldn't help but feel more alone than usual. He teleported himself to a public restroom, changed into his Titans uniform, and walked down the street towards the Tower. All of a sudden, he bumped into someone. He muttered angrily to himself and looked at the person he had collided with.

This person was a girl, about his age with long black hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a green school-girl's uniform with a skirt that touched her knees, white socks, and black shoes. The girl gasped and looked at him with worry. "I am so sorry, are you okay?"

Falcon was about to yell when he got a good look at the girl. She was beautiful to say the least. "Y-yes, I'm okay. It was my fault."

"Are you sure?" the girl insisted.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Falcon.

She smiled. "My name is Almira. I'm new here."

"I'm Falcon," replied the dark Titan.

"That's a nice name," said Almira.

"So is yours," said Falcon.

"Would you like to get a coffee with me?" asked Almira.

Falcon hesitated for a minute. He knew his team would probably worry if he didn't return to the tower soon, but he figured he could stay out a bit longer. He gave Almira a rare smile. "Sure." Almira smiled as they went to a nearby Starbucks. Falcon ordered his usual herbal tea and Almira ordered a green tea. "So what brings you to Jump City?" he asked.

"I just moved here," replied Almira. "So do you live with your parents?" she asked.

Falcon rubbed the back of his head. "I actually live with my friends," he replied.

"Really, that's so cool! I'd love to meet them," she replied.

"Really?" asked Falcon. "Okay." He took her to the Tower and introduced her to his teammates. "This is Almira," he said. "She's new here and she wanted to meet you all."

Almira bowed slightly. "It's very nice to meet you all," she smiled politely.

The Titans waited until Falcon and Almira left the room before they spoke. "I don't like her," Beast Girl growled with her arms folded. "I've got a bad feeling about her I can feel it in my gut."

"Falcon looks happy, so let's try to be happy for him," said Nightstar.

For the next few days, Falcon brought Almira over to hang out after school. The others could only assume they were dating since Falcon hardly spoke to them. They also noticed that he seemed to be happier when he was around her. One night while the Titans were watching television, Falcon and Almira were on his bed reading books. Almira put her book down, moved Falcon's book away from him, and began to kiss his neck.

Falcon's eyes widened in shock, "Almira, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied as she continued to kiss his neck.

"Yes, but why are you doing it?" asked Falcon.

"Because I like you," she smiled.

"We're moving too fast," said Falcon.

"Shhh," said Almira as she placed her index finger over his lips.

Falcon lay on the bed too stunned to move as she continued to kiss his neck. He then began to notice her whisper in a language he didn't understand. "Now what are you doing?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm speaking to the gods," she whispered. "I'm proclaiming my love to you."

Falcon's eyes widened again, "L-love?" Almira responded by kissing him on the lips. She then continued to whisper in the foreign language. All of a sudden, a dark substance bound Falcon's hands and feet to the bed. He began to struggle, "Why can't I move?!" Almira didn't respond as she stood up and flipped her hair. "Almira? Almira!"

Meanwhile the others heard a sound outside. Beast Girl turned and saw Almira come into the room. "Where's Falcon?" she demanded.

"He's a little… tied up at the moment," said Almira with a smirk on her face.

"If you hurt him, we'll…" growled Beast Girl.

All of a sudden, Almira began to transform. She took on the shape of a twenty-five-foot purple and grey dragon with piercing green eyes. Her new shape was too large for the room as the ceiling began to crack above them. Almira let out a rumbling chuckle. "You'll what?"

Just then, a dragon larger than Almira could be seen from the window. Beast Girl let out a scream as the dread dragon Malchior laughed. "Come and fight if you dare, pathetic Titans," he growled.

"Titans, go!" exclaimed Nightstar.

Burrower summoned a large rock to the window as he leapt onto it and went outside with Nightstar. The geomancer threw rocks as the half-Tamaranian threw starbolts and weapons out of her utility belt. Meanwhile Hallie and Channeler fought Almira inside. Hallie used her magic while Channeler tried to shock Almira, but it had little effect on her.

"Can't you turn her back into a human?" asked Channeler.

"I can turn people into animals, but I've never tried it the other way around," exclaimed Hallie. They dodged as Almira swung her tail at them.

"Well try it!" exclaimed Channeler.

Hallie waved her wand at Almira, "Presto Change-o!"

As Almira was about to breathe fire on the girls, she began to feel herself go back to human form against her will. "What? No! No!"

Channeler took some electricity from a few objects in the kitchen and turned to Almira. "Payback, bitch," she smirked.

Almira screamed in pain and fell onto the floor. Suddenly, a shadow covered her. "Not so fun getting your butt kicked, is it?" said Falcon as Almira opened her eyes.

"How-how did you get out?" exclaimed Almira as she winced in pain.

"You're not the only one who knows magic," growled Falcon. He looked up and saw Burrower and Nightfire fighting Malchior outside and turned to Hallie and Channeler. "You make sure she doesn't escape," he ordered. The two girls nodded as Falcon flew out the window to face Malchior.

"So, the son of Raven wishes to fight me," laughed Malchior.

Falcon said nothing as he used his dark energy to throw rocks and trees at Malchior. The dread dragon growled in annoyance as Nightstar and Burrower combined their attacks with Falcon's. Suddenly, the dark Titan got an idea. "Nightstar, Burrower, help me get him wet or in the water!" His teammates nodded as they began to attack Malchior's wings and face and splashed him with water. Falcon turned and called to Channeler. "Get as much electricity as you can and shock him!" Channeler nodded as she sucked as much electricity as she could and aimed it at Malchior. The dragon roared in pain as he fell and landed on the shores of Titan Island.

Badly injured, Malchior struggled as he reached into the tower, grabbed his daughter, and turned to Falcon. "You win this time, son of Raven," he growled as he managed to fly into the night. Once Malchior and Almira were gone, Falcon fled for his room. The rest of the Titans went to talk to him.

"Falcon, you did great in helping us defeat them," said Hallie.

"Come on, dude, it's not entirely your fault that she tricked you," said Beast Girl. Burrower glared at her.

"It's not the end of the world, man," said Burrower. "We kicked their butts."

"If they show their faces again, we'll be sure to lock them up," said Nightstar.

The dark Titan gave no answer. His teammates shrugged and left to go clean up the mess in the main room. Channeler stayed behind and looked at Falcon's door, "Vel? I'm sorry she hurt you."

Falcon continued to hide in his room except to train, eat, and use the restroom. Within days, Halloween came and there was to be a party at the Grayson's house. All the Titans got dressed up except for Falcon.

"Dude, aren't you going?" asked Beast Girl.

"I don't really feel like partying tonight," said Falcon in a monotone.

"So you're just going to stay here all night?" asked Burrower.

"Yep," replied Falcon.

"I'll stay with him!" exclaimed Channeler as she waved her arm in the air. Everyone else looked at her with confusion. "Somebody's gotta make sure he doesn't eat all the ice cream."

"Whatever," Falcon replied dryly.

"We'll be back in a few hours," said Nightfire.

Once they left, Channeler turned to Falcon. "Wanna watch scary movies?"

"Sure," shrugged Falcon, not really interested.

Channeler went to the movie cabinet and pulled out a stack of scary movies. The first one she put in was "Nightmare before Christmas".

"Seriously?" said Falcon raising an eyebrow.

"What? It's got the word "nightmare" in it, right?" shrugged Channeler.

"Whatever," Falcon sighed. Channeler changed out of her costume and into one of her father's old shirts and a pair of black sweatpants. Then she went into the kitchen and made popcorn, hot chocolate and herbal tea. They sat down and played the movie. Half way through, Falcon looked at Channeler. "Max?" She looked at him, her mouth full of popcorn. "Thanks for staying with me." She nodded in reply. The two continued to watch movies until the other Titans came back from the party. Channeler had fallen asleep now lay curled up next to Falcon on the couch. Everyone looked at Channeler as she snored softly. "I'll take her to her room," said Falcon. The others nodded as he scooped up his teammate and took her to her room. He lay her on the bed and put the covers over her. As he went to the door to turn off the lights, he looked at her. "Good night, Max." He turned out the light and went to the main room to read.

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this story.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been established I don't own the Teen Titans, just most of the second generation. Enjoy the story!

Teen Titans: The Second Generation

**Chapter Seven: Family Matters**

It was mid-November and the Titans sat together eating pizza at their favorite pizza place. Falcon had just started to open back up to his friends after the battle with Malchior and his daughter. All of a sudden a car flew into mid-air and smashed onto the pavement. As the Titans looked over the ledge of the balcony, a boy floated in front of them. He had black hair, red eyes, and tanned skin like Nightstar and wore a red and black Tamaranian outfit with dark metal bracings. The boy had a sinister grin on his face as he looked at the Titans.

"Hello, Cuz," the boy smirked at Nightstar. He fired a red starbolt at her and it struck her right in the stomach. She hit the wall of the store from the force of the blow.

"Nightstar!" exclaimed Beast Girl. She growled at the stranger. "What's your problem, pal?!"

"Stay out of this if you know what's good for you," he snapped at the changeling.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through us!" exclaimed Burrower.

"Ha! I wouldn't waste my time with you pathetic kids!" snapped the boy.

"Who are you?" demanded Nightstar as she got up.

"I am Darkfire!" he exclaimed as he prepared another starbolt. "And I'm about to take you down!"

"Alakazam!" shouted Hallie as she thrust her arm out. Her rope of knotted sashes wrapped around Darkfire's wrists, but he snapped them apart and growled.

Suddenly, Beast Girl became a falcon and flew at Darkfire as she pecked and clawed at him. He smacked her out of the way and she fell unconscious down to the streets below.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" exclaimed Falcon as he used his dark energy to catch Beast Girl.

Burrower summoned several rocks from where the car had hit the pavement and threw them at Darkfire. Channeler absorbed the electricity of a nearby lamp post and zapped Darkfire with it. Nightstar pulled out some exploding disks and threw them at Darkfire before she shot him with starbolts. Darkfire began to retreat, seeing he was outnumbered. However, Nightstar wasn't about to let him get away that easily. She flew after him as she shot more starbolts and lasers at him. Darkfire turned as he flew and fired back at her. Burrower and Falcon followed after them while Hallie and Channeler stayed with Beast Girl.

All of a sudden, Beast Girl woke up. "FINLAND!" she exclaimed.

"And y'all call me weird," said Channeler.

"Where did they go?" asked Beast Girl. Hallie pointed to the direction they flew in and Beast Girl turned into a hawk and flew after them.

Meanwhile, Nightstar, Burrower, and Falcon were in the middle of a mid-air battle with Darkfire. They shot starbolts, weapons, lasers, rocks, random objects, and dark energy at him as he did his best to fight back. All of a sudden Beast Girl as a humming bird darted around Darkfire's face. He swatted at the green Titan as Nightstar, Falcon, and Burrower hit him harder with their attacks. At last Falcon cuffed him with his energy. Darkfire struggled, but to no avail.

Nightstar turned to Falcon and Burrower. "You two take him to jail while the rest of us clean up," she said. The boys nodded and took Darkfire to jail. Beast Girl followed Nightstar to help clean up the mess.

About a week after Darkfire's attack, a girl with tanned skin, red hair, and gold eyes appeared at the window of the Tower. She wore a grey hooded sweatshirt with the hood up, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. The girl had an angry expression on her face. "Where is he?" she demanded. Her eyes were glowing with a darker yellow than Burrower's.

Beast Girl let out a squeak of shock and hid behind the couch. "Seriously?" asked Burrower.

The girl held a golden starbolt, ready to blast it through the window. "Where's my brother?" she demanded angrily

Nightstar flew up to the window as she glared angrily at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first! I asked where my brother is! Where are you holding him?" the girl ordered.

"Who is your brother?" asked the leader.

"Darkfire," the girl replied. "I know you have him!"

"No, we don't," said Nightstar sternly.

The girl lowered her starbolt. "Meet me outside," she growled.

Nightstar, followed by her team, met the girl outside. The girl lowered the hood of her sweatshirt. She looked to be the same age as Nightstar. "I'm called Brushfire," she said.

"So you're Darkfire's sister?" asked Nightstar. Brushfire nodded.

"I'm your cousin, Nightstar," replied the leader.

"You're Aunt Starfire's kid?" asked Brushfire, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," replied Nightstar.

"Yeah, yeah, family intro, now what's your business here?" snapped Beast Girl.

Brushfire glared at her for a minute. "It's not safe for me to be seen out here, may I come in?"

"You threaten us and now you want to come inside our house?" asked Falcon.

"I'll go make sammiches!" exclaimed Channeler as she ran with her arms out like an airplane back into the tower.

Nightstar shook her head with frustration, "Fine."

"WHAT?" the others exclaimed. Brushfire followed her cousin into the tower. Nightstar said nothing.

In the Tower, Brushfire sat on the couch surrounded by the Titans. Channeler had a plate of about fifty sandwiches sitting on the coffee table. Nightstar sat next to Brushfire. "Start talking," she ordered.

Brushfire nodded. "Since I was little, my parents would tell us stories about how they weren't treated fairly by their elders or their peers. They always made the Teen Titans sound like horrible people who needed to be taken out of the picture, especially with their line of work."

"If I may ask, what is your parents' line of work?" asked Nightstar.

Brushfire cringed at the question and looked reluctant to answer it, but a glare from Falcon urged her to speak. "Dad sells stuff to people, high tech, valuable, rare stuff. Mom does the same thing, only in space. Sometimes Dad comes back angry because he got cheated out of a deal or got beaten up and wants nothing to do with family life. And sometimes Mom doesn't come home for about a month. They sent my sister away to a prestigious school because she's always gotten great grades. My brother… he takes care of me."

"An ass like him?" asked Beast Girl, unconvinced, "No way."

"He does too!" snapped Brushfire, tears in her eyes. "He went out to look for you guys, knowing how Mom can't stand Aunt Starfire. He thought if he defeated you guys, he'd get to help out more with the family business. Now he's in custody and my parents aren't even trying to bust him out because it'd risk exposing themselves to the Titans. I gotta see him! I need to show him that somebody still cares about him. May I see him?"

Nightstar looked at her team. She knew they were all thinking no, but she could see how distraught her cousin was. "Yes, but only for a few minutes."

"WHAT?!" the entire team exclaimed.

"It'll only be for a few minutes and none of us will let them out of our sight," explained Nightstar.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" whispered Falcon to the leader.

"You're the empathic one here," said Beast Girl. Shouldn't you be answering that?" Falcon frowned at her.

At the jail, the Titans escorted Brushfire to the cell where Darkfire was being held. The door was made of thick metal and he was held in a room with thick glass walls. A video camera in all four corners of the room watched his every move. Brushfire ran to her brother.

"Dominic?" asked Brushfire. Darkfire looked up from his bed awestruck. He too ran to the glass.

"Kari?" he asked. "What are you doing here? If Mom and Dad find out you were here, they'll kill you!"

"I don't care," replied Brushfire. "I came to see you. How are you?"

"Psh, nobody messes with me. First day here, the guards let them all come at me. Thought I needed to "learn a lesson". Gave them a few hits and bolts and now they hide like mice if I so much as look at them funny." He noticed the Titans andglared angrily at them. "What are _they _doing here?" he snapped.

"They let me come see you. I insisted that they do it," explained Brushfire.

"Psh, you're too soft to force anybody to do anything," scoffed Darkfire. "Just take care of yourself, okay?"

Brushfire ignored the insult. "I promise, when you get out, we're gonna get out of here. We'll live on our own, just you and me."

Darkfire chuckled. "You're too young to be on your own. Go home. I'll be fine."

"But-," protested Brushfire.

"You don't need Mom and Dad pissed at you too. Go," insisted Darkfire.

Nightstar put a hand on Brushfire's shoulder. Reluctantly, Brushfire followed the Titans out the door and returned to the Tower. "What are you going to do now?" asked Nightstar.

Brushfire shrugged. "Go home, I guess."

"Anything we can do?" asked Nightstar.

"There's nothing you can do," said Brushfire. She stood from her seat on the couch. "I should go. My parents will ask a million questions if I don't get home on time." She escorted herself out of the building.

"You're going to do something, aren't you?" Falcon asked Nightstar.

"Yep," replied Nightstar.

A few weeks later, Blackfire was going through the mail when she received a letter addressed to Brushfire. She opened it and read it. "Kari, come here," she called.

Kari came in from the other room. "Yes, Mom?" she asked timidly.

"I just got a letter from your school about applying to Murakami High School," stated Blackfire.

Kari froze. She had never applied to Murakami High School even if she wanted to. Her parents were spending so much to send her sister to school that they couldn't afford to send any of their other children to a private school. Kari knew she'd have to lie about it. It was risky, but if she didn't, her mother would just get angry. "Oh, that. School was doing some dumb contest for kids to apply there if they had good grades. I just did it so they'd leave me alone."

"Well, you've been accepted," stated Blackfire. Kari froze again. "And apparently they're willing to pay your tuition for the first year." She looked at her daughter. "We don't have the money to pay for this, you know that, right?"

"I'll pay for it!" exclaimed Kari. "I'll get a job after school and work all summer! I promise!"

"They left you a number to call to tell them you accept," said Blackfire as she handed her daughter a card. Kari snatched the card and the kitchen phone and ran to her room. She shut the door behind her.

"Hello?" asked Kari once she dialed the number.

"Kari Wellington?" asked a female voice from the other line.

"This is she," replied Kari.

"Congratulations, you're going to Murakami High School," replied the female.

The voice sounded familiar. "Nightstar?" whispered Kari.

"Meet me at the pizza place Saturday at noon and we'll talk more," said Nightstar. With that, she hung up the phone. Saturday came and Brushfire met Nightstar at the Titans' favorite pizza place. The two girls sat together as they ate some pizza. "I'll bet you're wondering how I pulled this off," she smirked. Brushfire nodded. "I'm not going to tell you. But I do have a question. How would you like to live with my family and me? My parents are paying for your tuition."

Brushfire coughed on her pizza. "Are you serious?!" she exclaimed.

"I talked to my parents about the situation you were in and they agreed you'd be safer with them going to my high school. You could even become a Teen Titan," said Nightstar.

"I… I don't know what to say," said Brushfire. "Do they hate me?"

"They wouldn't be paying for you to go to school if they did. We're family," said Nightstar.

"Okay, I'll do it," smiled Brushfire.

Brushfire packed everything she needed and took a taxi to her aunt and uncle's house. She paid the cab driver and went up to the front door. Brushfire rang the doorbell and her aunt and uncle answered it.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Kari," smiled Kori as she hugged her niece.

Richard smiled at her. "We'll show you to your room."

"Would you like anything to eat?" asked Kori.

"No thank you," said Brushfire. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of being in a real family.

As Richard escorted Brushfire to her new room, Nightstar turned to Kori. "Why didn't you tell me I had cousins?" she asked.

Kori sighed sadly. "Your aunt has had this anger towards me for a long time. It started when she came to Earth and began to do all the things the others enjoyed which made me feel left out. As it turned out, she was trying to get me to take her place in jail for committing crimes throughout the galaxy. Later I was to be betrothed to a nasty-smelling creature in order to keep my home planet safe. Blackfire had broken out of jail and taken over Tamaran, and in an attempt to get rid of me, betrothed me to the creature. We fought for the throne and I won where after I banished her from Tamaran. She married the creature as a result of having no where else to live. I later received a message from her asking me to babysit her children which were horrible and looked just like the creature. She must have abandoned that life and came to Earth and met someone new. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Nightstar smiled weakly at her mother. "It's okay. Brushfire seems at least wants to do good things and hopefully Darkfire will learn his lesson in prison. I have to get back to the Tower." Once she got back, Nightstar called the Star City Teen Titans.

"Do you have an opening in your team for my cousin Brushfire?" asked Nightstar. "She has powers just like me."

Asher smiled. "Sure, we could always use one more person here," he said.

"Great! Come visit us after Winter Vacation," said Nightstar. She ended the transmission.

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all the help with this story. Hope you all are enjoying it.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. I would hope you know who I do and don't own by now. Enjoy the story anyway.

Teen Titans: The Next Generation

**Chapter Eight: Winter Romances**

It was the beginning of winter vacation and the Titans were all packing to spend their vacation with their families. Nightstar's cousin Brushfire now lived with her parents Dick and Kori Grayson and was going to go on the trip with them. Channeler pouted and folded her arms.

"I don't want us to separate," she frowned.

"It'll only be for two months, Maxine," said Beast Girl.

"Two long months," she whined.

"I'm afraid we have to get going," said Nightstar. "Some of us have flights to catch." She shut down the Tower and the team headed outside. They said their good byes and headed to their own houses where they reunited with their parents.

Mari Grayson, her cousin, and her family boarded a plane for Gotham City where they were spending Christmas and New Years with Bruce Wayne, his son Damian Wayne, Tim Drake, and Barbara Gordon. Once they got off the plane, they were greeted by Alfred, Bruce's longtime butler and friend. Richard smiled as he shook hands with Alfred.

"Good to see you again," he smiled.

"Likewise, Master Dick," smiled Alfred. Mari snickered at Alfred's choice of names. Richard shot her a quick glare.

"You remember my wife, Kori," Richard continued.

Alfred smiled. "Miss Kori, a pleasure as always," he said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Alfred," smiled Kori.

"And you remember our daughter Mari," said Richard.

Alfred turned to Mari. "I remember when you were just a baby," he smiled. "You're as lovely as your mother."

"Thank you,' smiled Mari.

"And this is our niece Kari who is staying with us until we find a team to put her in," said Richard.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Kari," smiled Alfred.

Alfred and Richard put the luggage into the trunk of the limo and Alfred drove them to Wayne Manor. They went inside where they rest of the Batman clan were sitting in the living room. There was Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, Barbara Gordon, and Damian Wayne. Bruce aided by his cane, greeted Richard with a handshake and a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Dick," smiled Batman. He then turned to Kori, Mari, and Kari. "Kori, Mari, wonderful to have you here. And who is this young lady?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Bruce," smiled Kori. "This is my niece Kari."

Damian Wayne, who was just two years older than Mari, got up from the couch and greeted Mari with a smile. "Hey, long time no see," he said. He was a handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes just like his father.

Mari blushed. "Yeah, it has."

Barbara got up and hugged Richard. "Good to see you again," she smiled. Kori glared at her. Barbara had always been flirty with Richard.

Meanwhile, the Logan family, along with Hallie, had boarded a plane for Midway City to be with the Doom Patrol for both Christmas and New Years. They rented a car and drove out to the mansion where the Doom Patrol lived. Gar rang the doorbell and Rita answered the door.

"Garfield, Tara, it's so nice to see you," she smiled as she hugged them both.

Tara held a box. "I made apple pie," she said with a smile.

"Tara, you're so sweet," smiled Rita. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's no trouble," said Tara. "I could make this in my sleep."

Rita smiled. "Well, thank you very much, Tara." She then turned to the teenagers. "You two have grown so much since we've seen you." She hugged Kyle and Vanessa then looked at Hallie. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my girlfriend Hallie," smiled Kyle. Hallie laced her hand with his as he blushed slightly.

"I'm so happy for you. Well come inside. No sense in standing out in the cold," said Rita.

As the Logans walked into the house, Brion Markov, his wife Raven, and their kids Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, Velkan, and Eloisa were coming up the steps. They were being followed by Joseph Wilson, his wife Kole, their son Jacob, Joseph's half-sister Rose, her husband Eddie Bloomberg, and their son Daniel. Gar turned and saw the other groups coming up the steps.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Gar with a smile as he shook his brother-in-law's hand. Brion smiled back.

"I've been well," he replied.

Raven greeted her sister-in-law. "It seems the team's been doing well, haven't they?" she asked.

"So far only some minor damage, but we can blame the villains for that," said Tara.

Kyle went to his cousin Eloisa. "Hey there, my fellow geomancer," he smiled. "This is my girlfriend Hallie."

Hallie smiled at Eloisa, "Nice to meet you. Kyle told me a lot about you. All good things, I assure you."

Eloisa smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it for a second."

Just then, Velkan came over, "I swear, you keep following me."

Kyle chuckled. "Ah, but it is you who is following us," he replied.

"Kids, go say hi to your grandpa and uncles," said Gar. "I'm going to help your mother with that delicious pie."

"If you think I'm going to let you taste it before dinner, you've got another thing coming, Mister Man," smirked Tara.

Steve Dayton, Cliff Steele, and Larry Trainor were all sitting in the living room by the fire. The kids all went up to them, giving them hugs. "Garfield told us you're all Titans now," said Steve.

Kyle nodded, "Yes, sir. Technically, Eloisa's the leader of the Outsiders, my uncle's team." Steve nodded in approval.

"How's it going, green bean?" Cliff asked Vanessa as she hopped onto her uncle's shoulder.

"It's going pretty good," she replied.

Once the children finished greeting their relatives, they all went upstairs to put their bags in their rooms. All the boys were to sleep in one room and the girls were to sleep in another. Meanwhile the adults were in the living room.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you," said Kole to Rita.

"No trouble at all, we have plenty of room," smiled Rita.

"Considering we don't have any family," said Rose. Joseph gave his sister a look.

Eddie smiled sheepishly. "Again, we thank you for letting us join you."

"Don't worry about it," insisted Rita.

At Wayne Manner, Damian and Mari stood on the balcony together and talked. They had no idea Richard was watching them. As Richard watched them, he heard someone behind him. "Richard John Grayson, what are you doing?" Richard felt his heart stop for a second as he spun around and saw Kori with a smirk on her face. He gave her a sheepish grin. "You wouldn't happen to be spying on our daughter, would you?" she asked.

Richard groaned. "I just don't want her to get hurt," he sighed as he looked back at his daughter. "I know Damian and it bothers me to see him get this close to her."

Kori put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "She's a smart girl, takes after her father. I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Richard nodded and smiled at his wife. "Come. I believe I saw some mistletoe in the hall."

Richard smirked. "Well, if anything, we'd get to have some fun and gross them out at the same time." Kori giggled.

At the Doom Patrol Mansion, Kyle cuddled with Hallie as the adults talked. "Thanks for letting me come with you," smiled Hallie. "Christmas is about the only time my mom gets to visit my brother since he's in the military."

"No problem," smiled Kyle. "I'd like you to meet someone." He took her to the room he was staying in and pulled a rock about the size of a small dog from his bag. "This is Kumquat, my pet rock."

Hallie giggled. "You have a pet rock? That's so cool!"

"Really?" asked Kyle. "I thought you'd think I was crazy."

"No, I think it's cool that you have a pet rock. It won't shed and you don't need to walk it or potty-train it."

"Good point," smiled Kyle. Suddenly, they heard Daniel talking on his cell phone with someone.

"I miss you too," he said with a smile. "I'll see you when I get home. Say hi to your family for me. I love you too." He turned and saw Kyle and Hallie peer out from the doorway. "What?"

"Who were you talking to?" asked Kyle as he raised his eyebrows.

"My girlfriend," replied Daniel.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Kyle in surprise.

"Yeah," replied Daniel with a slow nod.

"Who's your girlfriend?" asked Hallie with a wide smile.

"Cloudburst," said Daniel.

"Danielle Larson?" asked Kyle as Daniel nodded again, "Daniel and Danielle, what are the chances of that?"

At Wayne Manner, Damian and Mari continued to spend time together. As they walked down the hall, they looked above their heads and saw mistletoe. Mari blushed at the sight of the plant and looked at Damian. He had a confident smile on his face. Before Mari knew what was happening, Damian placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips. Mari's heart melted and she kissed him back.

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this story. Inspiration for Kyle's pet rock came from an Ask Terra account on tumblr. Check it out! Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter. I wanted to show some of the relationships starting.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Nightstar. I do own Nightstar's teammates and the Star City Titans. Enjoy the story!

Teen Titans: The Second Generation

**Chapter Nine: Brushfire's New Team**

Winter break had ended and all the Titans had arrived back from their vacations. Thankfully no crimes had been committed in the Titans' absence. It was the middle of January and Brushfire was about to meet her potential new teammates from Star City. Brushfire was Nightstar's cousin and was now living with her aunt and uncle, Richard and Kori Grayson, while she attended the same high school as Nightstar. The teens waited on the roof of the tower as the out of town Titans arrived in their aircraft.

Asher had brown hair with fire-themed highlights and red eyes. He wore a black uniform with fire and ash colored designs. Hex had red hair and blue cat-like eyes. She wore a black dress with an exposed stomach with lightning bolt designs. At her temples were two lightning bolt hair pieces. She also wore black boots with lightning bolt-themed edges and a choker with a lightning bolt charm. Hex's twin sister Charm wore a black dress with an opening in the back and on the shoulders with blue rims. She also wore black leggings with three openings on each side and black boots lined with blue. Charm also wore a choker only she had a blue gem stone charm. Megawatt looked just like her father Killowat with blue skin, pink lightning bolts down her cheeks, and glowing white eyes. Unlike Killowat, she had a long, pink lightning bolt-styled ponytail. She wore black shorts lined with a pink lightning bolt pattern, and a black bustier lined with the same design. Lastly, she wore black boots with a pink lightning bolt rim, similar to Hex's.

The leader extended his hand to Brushfire. "I'm Asher, I'm the leader," he said with a smile ash he shook Brushfire's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," said Brushfire as she smiled back.

"I'm Hex and this is Charm," said one of the two twins.

"And I'm Megawatt," said the blue Titan. She then turned to the other Titans. "So what do we do now?"

"Why don't we check out the obstacle course and let Brushfire see what you guys can do?" suggested Nightstar.

"Sounds good to me," smiled Asher.

They went to the obstacle course where Nightstar and Falcon stood at the control center. Asher was the first to start. The countdown ended and Asher ran toward the course as giant fists rose from the ground and he dodged them. Next giant, metal guillotine-like machines rose up as Asher dodged them and threw fire at them. Then artificial rocks turned into machines and shot lasers at him. He made up a wall of fire to block the attacks. Suddenly, more artificial rocks turned into machines and shot disks at him as he threw fire balls at them which caused them to explode. All of a sudden, the ground opened beneath him and he fueled the fire in his hands to fly him over the ditch. He landed at the finish line and his teammates cheered for him.

Brushfire smiled brightly at him, "Great job!" Megawatt scowled at her.

The next to do the course was Hex. "Try not to break everything, okay?" asked Asher.

She nodded and went to the starting point. The timer went off and she ran toward the course as the guillotine-like machines rose in front of her. She moved like a gymnast through the machines as they missed her. Next the machines with disks fired at her as she threw rays of blue energy at them and they exploded. Then the machines with lasers fired at her as she did flips and the energy to block them. Finally the giant metal fists rose up as she did flips and jumps to dodge them. She landed at the finish line with a gymnast stance. Her teammates cheered her on.

Charm went after her sister. The count down ended and she ran through the course as the lasers shot at her. She used her own blue energy to disable a few of the machines as well as block several attacks. Next the guillotine-like machines rose and she used her energy to disable every other machine while she dodged the others. Then the giant fists rose up as she punched two of them with her energy, which caused them to rust and crumble. While the others she dodged with flips and twirls. At last the machines with disks shot at her as she used her blue energy to blow them up. She went to the finish line and joined her teammates as they cheered her.

"I softened it up for you," smiled Charm to Megawatt.

"That's not necessary, but thank you," replied Megawatt.

The blue Titan went to the starting point. The timer dinged and she went toward the giant, metal fists rose up. She dodged them and shot electricity at them as she passed. The machines with disks fired at her as she sent electricity at theme and made them short circuit. Then the guillotine-like machines rose up. She dodged the attacks up until the last one where it nearly fell on her, but she used her powers to disable it. At last the machines with lasers came up and fired at her. She blocked the attacks with her electricity as she got to one of the machines and put her hands on it and manipulated it to shoot all the other obstacles. Channeler became excited. "I like her!" Everyone else just looked worried.

"We really need to get a new obstacle course," Falcon sighed.

Back at the Tower, the Star City Titans sat on the couch to relax. They were given bottles of water and sandwiches. Meanwhile, Brushfire was given her new Titan uniform to try on. She came out back into the main room in an outfit exactly like Nightstar's uniform minus the cape and utility belt. Her uniform was in a dark red-orange.

"You look great," Asher said as he smiled with admiration of Brushfire.

"It's a good look for you," Hex smiled.

"Just add some eye-liner," Charm added. Megawatt shook her head.

Channeler looked at Nightstar, then Brushfire, back to Nightstar, and back to Brushfire. She did this three more times before she turned to Falcon. "Is this a sequel or a re-run?" she asked him.

Everyone looked at Falcon as if looking for an answer. "Just don't ask," he said.

Later, Brushfire pulled Megawatt aside. "Look, I don't know what is bugging you, but you need to get over it. We need to get along if we're going to work together."

"In case Nightstar didn't tell you," snapped Megawatt, "Asher and I grew up together. He's one of my closest friends. And if you think I'm going to let you bat your pretty little eyes at him and make him lose focus of his job, think again!" She turned to walk away, but Brushfire stepped in front of her.

"I don't want anyone to lose focus on their job," Brushfire snapped back. "And if you think I'm that kind of person to trick other to get them to mess up, think again! I know I don't come from a great family, but I'm willing to try and make up for it. And if you don't like it, then maybe I should just go to another team!" With that, she turned and walked away in a huff. She went back to the main room and went up to Hex and Charm. "Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but I feel like Megawatt doesn't like me."

"Oh, it's just that she's had a crush on Asher for years and she doesn't like competition," said Hex.

"Don't take it personally," said Charm.

"Oh, okay," said Brushfire. She went to find Megawatt and when she found her, she had an apologetic look on her face. "I talked to Hex and Charm and they told me about you and Asher."

"I'll murder them," muttered Megawatt.

"I just wanted to tell you I won't get in the way," said Brushfire. "If you intend to date him, I won't try to steal him from you."

Megawatt shook her head. "I never really had a chance with him. He's always seen me as a friend and a sister figure and nothing more."

Brushfire rubbed the back of her head. "I'd introduce you to my brother, but he's in jail and I know Titans don't date people with histories with the police."

"It's okay," said Megawatt. "The right one will come along when he comes along. My mom tells me he's just too stubborn to ask for directions."

The two girls giggled. "So friends?" asked Brushfire.

"Yeah," smiled Megawatt. "Sorry I practically snapped your head off earlier."

"Don't worry, I used to live with my crazy mom," said Brushfire.

"Really, what was that like?" asked Megawatt. Brushfire went on to talk about her mother Blackfire as they walked back to the main room to join their team.

When they entered the main room, Asher got up from the couch and greeted them. "So whenever you're ready to go, we can take off," he said with a smile.

"Okay, just let me pack," Brushfire smiled back. "I wasn't expecting to leave today, but just give me a few hours and I'll be ready."

"Not a problem," smiled Asher. As she went with Nightstar to her parents' house to pack, Asher looked at Megawatt. "So, think she'll make a good addition?" he asked.

"Yeah," smiled Megawatt. "I just feel sorry for you."

Asher raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Megawatt smirked at him. "You're already surrounded by three girls and we're adding another girl to our team. You'd better buy us a LOT of chocolate."

Burrower came up to Asher. "I'd get at minimum two more locks for your room and a panic room."

"Gee, thanks," groaned Asher.

A few hours later, Brushfire and Nightstar returned to the Tower with Brushfire's belongings. They packed the bags in the ship and Brushfire said good bye to her cousin and her team. "I'm going to miss you," she said as she hugged her cousin.

"We'll keep in touch," smiled Nightstar. "And you're more than welcome to all the family occasions." Brushfire hugged the rest of the team before she got on the ship and they took off for Star City.

"Okay, everyone, before we go to the Tower, we need to make a pit stop at a super market," said Asher as they headed toward the city.

"How come?" asked Brushfire.

"Apparently I owe you guys a LOT of chocolate," replied Asher with a sigh. Megawatt snickered.

"YAY CHOCOLATE!" exclaimed Hex and Charm in unison.

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this story.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Nightstar. I got Channeler's line of "It's so cute" from Nappa in Dragon Ball Z Abridged on Youtube. Brother Bludgeon and I own Snicker-Doodle one-hundred percent. Brother Bludgeon is the owner of this version of the song "Little Bunny Foo-Foo". If you don't know the song… that's okay! I apologize for I don't know Tamaranian so if I spell it wrong, don't hate me for it. Enjoy the story!

Teen Titans: The Second Generation

**Chapter Ten: The Pet**

It was Saturday and there hadn't been any crimes all day. Hallie was working on advancing her magic. Channeler did her own music for the 'show' while Nightstar, Burrower, and Falcon watched. Beast Girl was out with her friends from school. "For my next trick, I will pull out a rabbit, a dove, a tiger, and an elephant out of my hat!" She waved her wand, tapped the edge of the hat. "Hocus Pocus Ala-shabam!" Hallie reached into her hat to pull out the first animal. Instead, she pulled out a furry, white creature with large, drooping ears, a fluffy white elephant's trunk, black stripes, dove feet, rabbit back feet, and a rabbit's tail. The creature was about the size of a large rabbit.

"Holy crap, what is that?!" exclaimed Burrower as he clung to the couch. Falcon and Nightstar hugged each other in fright.

Hallie looked at the animal and screamed as she dropped it on the floor. It stared at her with big, sad eyes as if to ask 'why did you drop me?'

Channeler got on her knees and stared at the creature. "It's… it's… it's so cute!" She turned to Falcon and Nightstar with a huge grin on her face. "Can we keep it? Can we keep it?!"

Falcon and Nightstar gave each other worried looks. Meanwhile, Hallie was freaking out. "How could this happen? I must have gotten the spell wrong."

"It's going to be okay, Hallie," said Burrower. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to fix this," she muttered. Channeler pouted as Hallie picked up the creature and put it back in the hat. She began to use every spell she knew to get rid of the creature, but nothing worked. Frantic and frustrated, she looked at the creature as it looked up at her. "Get lost!" she screamed at it. The creature, frightened by the tone of her voice, opened its ears which turned out to be wings and flew out of the room.

"Hallie, why did you do that?" asked Burrower.

"How would you feel if you made an abomination like that?" she snapped.

"I thought it was cute," said Channeler sadly. Hallie ignored her as she stormed off to her room. Burrower followed her.

"It's not the end of the world, Hal," said Burrower as he stood in the doorway. Hallie sat on her couch.

"You don't understand," she sighed. "I messed up on a spell. Gramps would never mess up. If I mess up in battle, it could hurt the team."

"You can't compare yourself to your grandpa," said Burrower. "You're not a villain. Or blue. And who cares if you mess up? Everybody makes mistakes. My mom used to make mistakes all the time."

Hallie glared at him. "Just leave," she sighed.

Burrower frowned sadly. "Okay.

Meanwhile, the little creature flew around Jump City, sad and afraid. It flew aimlessly past a circus that was setting up for a show. The ring master barked orders as the circus performers whipped their animals to get them to behave. He saw the creature fly passed and grabbed the strong man. "That creature, I want it!"

The creature kept flying as it passed a fancy restaurant. The head chef was upset because he didn't have any rare, exotic delicacies to serve. He noticed the creature fly by and alerted his crew. "Cette créature, je le veux!"

His kitchen staff looked at him strangely. He sighed as he remembered that these vulgar Americans could barely understand a word of civilized French.

"Zat creature, I want eet!" The restaurant workers chased after the creature with assorted cooking utensils.

Sad and alone, the creature didn't notice its pursuers. It flew past the Killroy Juvenile Corrections Facility and Public High School where the football team was debating about their new mascot. Their previous mascot had died from lack of food and water. The quarterback saw the creature fly past the field as they debated.

"What the…" he squinted and shook his head, but the thing was still there, flying over the field, its black and white stripes the same color as his own Killroy Jailbirds football uniform.

"That weird bird thing, I want it!" he exclaimed. The football team began to chase after the creature.

Meanwhile, at the Tower, Channeler knocked on Hallie's door. She opened it. "What's up, Maxxie?" she asked.

"You know that little creature you made? I can't find it anywhere," said Channeler. She gave a sad face.

Hallie looked ashamed. "Tell the others to search the city. I'll call Beast Girl."

The creature landed on a fire hydrant to rest as it moaned sadly. All of a sudden the it lifted its ear as it heard something coming from behind. It turned around and saw the football team, chefs, and circus people chasing it. Terrified, the creature opened its wings and took off.

The Titans had now begun the search to find the creature. Beast Girl had turned into an eagle and was flying over the city. She saw the crowd of people chasing the it and landed on a roof top as she called her team. "I found it! And an angry mob!"

Hallie and the rest of the Titans followed Beast Girl's signal and found the creature's pursuers. The Titans leapt into action and the fight began. A cloud of smoke appeared as the Titans fought

Unable to find the creature, Hallie pulled herself out of the crowd. She looked around, desperately trying to find the creature. "Baby, come to Mama!" she yelled. The creature poked its head out from its hiding place and flew into Hallie's arms and they hugged.

At that instant, the others stopped fighting and stared at the two. "Awwwwwww!" exclaimed Channeler.

"And as for you guys," Beast Girl snapped as she looked at the circus people, football players, and chefs, "I'm going to get every animal protection program on your tails! I have them all on speed dial. How dare you attack a poor, innocent creature?" Burrower pulled her away by the arm.

Back at the Tower, the Titans gave the creature a bath and played with it. They soon realized they needed to name it. "I think we should name it Baby," said Hallie as the creature gave her trunk kisses.

"How about Peanuts," Burrower asked.

"Why not just call the thing It?" asked Falcon.

"Let's call it Flop-a-lop-agus!" exclaimed Channeler.

"We could call it Little Bumgorph," suggested Nightstar.

"Let's see what this little fella wants to be named," said Beast Girl. She turned into a green elephant and grunted. The creature tilted its head to one side. Beast Girl next turned into a tiger and let out a growling roar. The creature used its wing-like ears to hide its face from her. She then turned into a dove, cooed, and fluttered her wings at it and the creature shook its head as if to shake off dust. Beast Girl lastly turned into a rabbit and wiggled her ears and twitched her nose. She morphed back into her human form with a big smile. "Its name is Snicker-Doodle," she said proudly.

"How can you be so sure," asked Falcon.

Beast Girl gave him a serious look. "Its name is Snicker-Doodle," she said firmly.

"So how are we going to care for this thing?" Hallie asked.

"We get him a place to go to the bathroom and give him food to eat," replied Beast Girl.

"That's obvious," said Falcon, "but what?"

The changeling looked at Snicker-Doodle for a moment. "He wants a litter box with a hood on it and to be fed peanuts, lettuce, nuts, berries, and carrots made into a salad and served in a bowl," replied Beast Girl.

"How do you know that's what it wants?" asked Falcon.

Beast Girl gave him the serious look again. "This is what he wants," she replied.

"Where are we going to keep a litter box?" asked Nightstar.

"Why not in the main room?" asked Burrower.

"Yeah sure, why not?" shrugged Falcon.

So Nightstar and Falcon went out and got Snicker-Doodle a bowl, a litter box with a hood, a brown collar, and a name tag. Channeler immediately went to work in preparing its food while Beast Girl set up Snicker-Doodle's litter box. Nightstar put its collar around the creature's neck.

They then proceeded to teach Snicker-Doodle what was okay and not okay to do. It learned everything from not scratching on the furniture to sitting for treats. Nightstar and Falcon also took Snicker-Doodle throughout the Tower so it wouldn't get lost. Meanwhile, Burrower, Beast Girl, and Hallie went to pick out toys for Snicker-Doodle to play with while they were on missions. They then called Nighwing and told him about Snicker-Doodle.

"Well, I'm glad you handled this in a responsible way," said Nightwing. He suddenly leaned to the side and the other Titans turned around to see what he was looking at.

Channeler was on the couch with Snicker-Doodle sitting on her lap holding onto her index fingers with its front claws. She moved the arms up and down as she sang a silly song: "Little Bunny Foo-Foo, he was such a weirdo! Knew he was a rabbit, but thought he was a squirrel!" Snicker-Doodle had a smile on its face as she did this.

Everyone blinked at Channeler before they continued the conversation. "So anyway, great job to all of you. Call me if you need any help. I'll talk to you all later," said Nightwing. He ended the transmission.

The Titans spent the rest of the afternoon training and let Snicker-Doodle watch. Once they finished, they ate lunch and played with their new pet. Snicker-Doodle proved to be an interesting creature. It hopped like a rabbit when it walked, used its wing to hide when scared, and used its trunk to get food and water.

That night after dinner, the team sat on the couch and watched a movie. Snicker-Doodle sat between Channeler and Falcon. Suddenly, the dark Titan felt something furry grab his hand. He looked down and saw Snicker-Doodle use its trunk-like nose to place his hand on its back. Snicker-Doodle looked up at him with its big, dark eyes as if to say 'Pet me, please'. The dark Titan let out a sigh as he pet the furry creature. "Fine," he sighed. Snicker-Doodle cooed like a dove as he pet its back.

Weeks went by and it wasn't long before everyone in the team came to accept Snicker-Doodle as part of the group. Every morning they fed it and cleaned out the litter box before they went to school. When they would get home, they would feed him a snack and clean the litter box again. They would let Snicker-Doodle sit with them during meetings, combat practice, and homework so long as it behaved.

One night, Hallie was watching a movie with Burrower. Snicker-Doodle hopped onto the couch and cuddled up to Hallie. She smiled down at the creature with a smile that said 'I'm glad I made you'. Snicker-Doodle looked up at her with a smile that said 'I know'.

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for helping me create Snicker-Doodle. We hope you enjoy it as much as we do!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own the original Teen Titans, the original HIVE members, Shimmer, or Nightstar. I do own pretty much everyone else in this chapter. I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. It was a lot to work with, but thankfully Brother Bludgeon helped me get through it. Please enjoy the story.

Teen Titans: The Second Generation

**Chapter Eleven: The HIVE Returns**

As Brushfire was getting settled into her new home, the Titans were getting back into the routine of school and heroism. It was a regular Thursday and the six Titans were on their way to school. However, the six teenagers were completely unaware that trouble was brewing. In the city, a group of teens overlooked the scenery from a tall building. One of them grinned wickedly.

"This city will pay along with those good-for-nothing, snot-picking Titans!" The others grinned as well. The people of the city were oblivious of the danger that surrounded them. Five teenagers jumped out of hiding and landed in the middle of the street in front of the Titans' favorite pizza shop. People screamed and ran as the teens lunged out.

The first to leap out was a large, muscular girl with long, untamed brown hair and dark eyes. The girl landed with a hard thud that cracked the cement. She had an orange leotard with a large yellow "M" on her chest, orange gloves with yellow armored bands on her forearms, and matching boots. Next a slim boy with a gothic hair cut and plugs leapt into action. He wore a red, sleeveless hooded shirt with a shredded look, black pants, and gothic black boots. Then a short girl with blonde hair in pig tails, squinted eyes, goggles, and a green and black cyber-themed outfit came out of hiding. Four spider-like legs came out of the pack on her back and broke her fall. Then a muscular boy with spiky brown hair and a yellow mask came out. He had a black uniform with yellow gloves, boots, and shorts. Finally, a boy with black hair and black wings swooped in. He had red eyes under a grey mask, a dark red, grey, and dark blue uniform with black gloves and boots.

These unknown villains began to throw cars, break pavement, punch walls, and blast random objects. Citizens ran away as the teens terrorized the city. At their schools, each of the Titans received the signal that there was trouble.

"May I be excused?" asked Mari in her English class. "It's a code blue."

"Very well," said the teacher.

"I need to leave," said Velkan. The teacher nodded and continued the lesson.

"I have to go," said Kyle. The teacher didn't have a chance to respond.

"May I leave?' asked Hallie. The teacher nodded.

"Can we leave?" Maxine asked in a class she and Vanessa shared.

"May you leave," corrected the teacher. "Yes you may."

The Titans each hid and changed into their hero uniforms and headed toward the scene of the crime. Nightstar was the first to arrive on the scene as she blasted a starbolt at the group to get their attention. Her teammates came up behind her.

"You're going to regret wrecking our city," warned Nightstar. "Titans, go!"

"HIVE Five, eat them alive!" exclaimed the gothic boy.

"Monumenta will crush you like a bug," the large girl growled at Beast Girl.

Beast Girl smirked confidently. "You may be big, but I can get bigger!" She turned into a T-Rex and roared at the muscular girl before she smacked the girl with her tail. Monumenta went flying and landed on a car with a thud. When she got up, she charged at Beast Girl and raised her fists to crush her. But Nightstar stepped in the way just as she was about to deliver the blow. Nightstar caught Monumenta's fists with her hands using her alien strength.

As Nightstar fought off Monumenta, Burrower did his best to block attacks from the gothic boy, Glint. The geomancer summoned asphalt to block the attacks, but Glint kept hitting him harder and faster. Glint was suddenly caught off guard by Beast Girl in her goat form as she rammed into him.

Hallie waved her wand at a lawn mower that some gardeners were using. "Hocus Pocus!" The lawn mower came alive and began to chase Grunt. All of a sudden Gadget, the short girl, zapped Hallie in the back with one of her gadgets. Just then, Channeler touched Gadget's backpack with her index finger, "Payback, bitch!" The equipment short-circuited and Gadget went flying into the air as she cursed like a sailor.

Meanwhile, Nyte Flyer used his wings to teleport from place to place on the battle field as he attacked each Titan. Suddenly, he turned and saw Falcon look at him with a dark glare. "Two can play this game." Nyte Flyer sneered in reply as the two began to battle it out. The dark villain teleported to Beast Girl and glared at Channeler. As he was about to teleport toward her, Falcon grabbed Nyte Flyer. The dark Titan made Nyte Flyer teleport too soon toward Channeler which caused him to hit a wall.

During this time, Monumenta was battling Beast Girl who had turned into a rhinoceros. She suddenly picked up the green Titan and threw her at Nightstar. But Beast Girl turned into a flying squirrel midway through as Nightstar caught her. The Titan leader then threw Beast Girl back at Monumenta. The changeling turned into a mammoth and rammed into Monumenta and knocked her unconscious.

As Monumenta lay out cold, Nightstar used a metal pole to bind her. Falcon managed to restrain Nyte Flyer and Glint using his powers. Hallie used her ribbon rope to bind Grunt and Burrower used earth to bind Gadget. The police surrounded the HIVE students and took them away into custody. Satisfied with their success, the Titans went their separate ways back to their schools to collect school assignments.

Unknown to the Titans, however, the HIVE had a new face. A group of adults in cloaks walked down the halls of the new HIVE Academy with one member in the lead. Students stepped out of their way as they walked by. Suddenly, another cloaked member bowed before the leader.

"Headmistress, we have retrieved the five students from jail and brought them here," said the cloaked man. "What do you want us to do?"

The leader pulled off the hood of the cloak to reveal former HIVE student, and Mammoth's sister, Shimmer. She now led the HIVE after Brother Blood had died several years before. "Leave them to me," she smiled.

Shimmer went to the room where the five students were held. The door slid open and the gothic boy bowed before her. "Mother, I'm sorry we failed you," said Glint.

"Don't worry, my son," Shimmer smirked. "I didn't expect you to be able to destroy them, no, that would have made things too easy too soon. Now that we have the Titans' attention, we will toy with their minds for now."

The Headmistress went to her office where a woman sat on her desk. She had brown hair, red eyes, a black mask, a black midriff tank top, a black mini skirt, and black boots. "You think it's a good idea to grab the Titans' attention like that?" asked the brunette.

Shimmer let out a frustrated sigh. "How did you get in here and what do you want, Deathtrap?"

"Blood's been dead for several years now and you didn't think to change the security system? I came to warn you," replied Deathtrap as she got off the desk.

"In case you've forgotten," sneered Shimmer, "you abandoned the HIVE and Brother Blood, the man who took you in and raised you like his own daughter. And you have the nerve to come here and tell me I'M making a mistake?"

Deathtrap stood inches from Shimmer's face. The two women locked eyes. "You don't know the consequences of your actions, I do." With that, she left the room.

To be continued…

A/N: Thank you, Brother Bludgeon for helping me with this story! Hope you are all enjoying it!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Nightstar or any of the original Teen Titans. I do own Nightstar's teammates and Filament. For those who don't know, the filament is the wire inside the light bulb. Enjoy the story!

Teen Titans: The Second Generation

**Chapter Twelve: Lights on Lights off**

Several miles away from Titan Island in an old light house, a woman with black hair and blue eyes was at work on a massive machine. She wore a black cape, a black bustier with a line of neon that looked like the filament of a light bulb going across her chest, a shiny metal belt, tight white pants, and black boots.

"Soon, the entire city will see the light!" she exclaimed.

"You know, next time you might want to work someplace where we can't see you from our living room," said Falcon from behind her. He pointed back to the tower, its lights shining brightly against the dark night.

"Your parents may have stopped my father, but you children are no match for Filament!" She turned on the machine and it began to hum as she moved the light beam towards the Titans. "What was once a pathway for sailors will now be a ray of death!"

"Titans, go!" shouted Nightstar.

Filament threw several light bombs at the team. They went off and flashed bright lights at the teens which caused them to loose focus.

"Give it up, you can't beat Filament!" she exclaimed.

Falcon used his powers to pick up old boxes and random items at Filament, but she moved the light beam and shot the objects and destroyed them. "We need to destroy that machine," muttered Nightstar. The others nodded in reply.

Hallie used her magic to make some objects come to life while Falcon levitated what was left. They combined their attacks while Beast Girl turned into a cockroach and rammed Filament while Nightstar shot her starbolts at the villainess.

Channeler put her hands on the machine in the hopes to destroy it. She smirked at Filament."Payback, bi-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as she absorbed the energy for it was too much for her to handle all at once.

Unable to control the overload of electric current, Channeler let it out with a scream. The glass windows, the machine, and the light beam exploded as a result of the overload. Falcon had covered everyone with his energy during the explosion. As his dome disappeared, everyone looked at Channeler.

"Yikes, learn to control your powers, why don't you?" snapped Filament. Falcon used his powers to cover her mouth.

Channeler said nothing as they took Filament to jail and went back to the Tower. Before anyone had a chance to talk to her, she went to her room and locked the door. "We should let her cool off," said Nightstar. "She's had a rough night." With that, the others went to bed.

The next morning, Channeler didn't come out of her room, not even for breakfast or practice. Snicker Doodle let out a sad cooing sound as it crawled into Hallie's lap. She pet the creature and looked at her teammates.

"She's been in her room all morning," said Hallie with concern. "Shouldn't somebody talk to her?" Everyone looked at each other, except for Falcon who was reading a book. They all had a worried expression on their faces. None of them knew what to say to Channeler. She had not only lost control of her powers, but endangered the lives of those around her.

Falcon closed the book he was reading and stood up. "I'll do it," he said.

"Wait, what?" asked Beast Girl. She spun her head around to her cousin in confusion. Without another word, Falcon left the main room. "Did I miss something?" she asked her teammates. The others just shrugged.

Falcon went down the hall where Channeler's room was and stood outside her door with his hand just above it to knock. He was well known for his distant disposition, so it was impossible for his teammates to imagine him being able to comfort anyone. But what his friends didn't know was that Falcon had a special, indescribable bond with Channeler. The bond wasn't just because of his empathy abilities. From the time they were young children, Falcon and Channeler had had a special bond.

Flashback:

_Mari Grayson, Kyle Logan, Velkan and Eloisa Markov, and Maxine Stone had all been escorted by Velkan and Eloisa's older sister Melvin to play outside. Velkan, though he was young, knew that when the adults wanted them to play outside it meant they were going to talk about serious things. None the less, the children were willing to go outside._

"_Let's play tag!" exclaimed Mari. She tapped Kyle on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!"_

_Eloisa, Mari, and Velkan began to run across the yard away from Kyle, screaming and laughing, while Maxine wondered off. She sat next to Bobby, Melvin's giant imaginary bear friend, and began to pluck dandelions and blow on them._

_As Kyle tagged Eloisa and a new chase began, Velkan noticed that Maxine was playing quietly by herself. He walked over to her and reached out his hand for her to take. Maxine stared at him before she took his hand and joined the other kids in their game._

End of Flashback:

Falcon smiled slightly at the memory. The others didn't see it as much, but Falcon knew she had improved much since the first day they met. He also knew she was very different from most people her age and couldn't control her powers at all times. Not even her parents knew how to help and they had studied her abilities since she was born. The dark Titan, having experienced similar breakdowns, knew that she couldn't hide from the world and blow on dandelions forever.

At last he knocked on the door. "Max, it's me. May I come in?" he asked.

The door slid open and Channeler came out of her room wearing a T-shirt and pajama shorts. She didn't say a word as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and a spark of static shocked him. Falcon flinched at the shock, but otherwise let Channeler hug him. When she let go, she smiled up at him as if to thank him. He gave a slight smile back as if to say 'you're welcome' and the two walked to the main room together.

"Sometimes you just need a little push to get back in the game," he thought to himself.

To be continued…

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this story.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I do own the Star City Titans and Glint. Enjoy the story!

Teen Titans: The Next Generation

**Chapter Thirteen: A Bad Romance Part One**

It was a calm night in March in Star City as the people slept unaware that five teenagers were in the process of breaking into a jewelry story. The hacking expert, Gadget of the HIVE, was working on breaking the security code. Monumenta, Glint, Grunt, and fellow HIVE member Bobby Duplicitous hovered over her. She hacked the security code and the team began to grab what they could. The five teens chuckled as they exited the building when suddenly a golden starbolt flew in front of them. They turned angrily to see the Star City Titans.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your faces in our city after the Jump City Titans kicked your sorry butts," said Asher with a frown.

"HIVE Five, eat them alive," snapped Glint.

"Titans, go!" exclaimed Asher.

Monumenta charged at Megawatt who charged electricity at her, but Grunt rammed into her last minute. Bobby Duplicitous multiplied himself and attacked Brushfire and Charm. Gadget used her spider legs to run at Asher who pulled out a fire-poker. He pushed a button and it became the length of a bo-staff as he fought off his attacker. Glint charged at Hex with his power.

Hex fired several rays of blue energy at Glint, but he dodged them all. She growled angrily. "You're so cute when you're mad," Glint smirked. Hex fired another shot at him, but missed. "Maybe if you didn't throw like a girl, you'd actually hit me," he said. Suddenly, Megawatt hit him from behind.

"How's that for a girly hit?" she snapped. It wasn't long before the villains were defeated and the police came to take them away.

Once the police took the HIVE students to jail, the Titans went back to the tower. A few days later the HIVE students were bailed out and they tried to rob a museum. It didn't take long for the Star City Titans to come to the scene.

"Looks like you didn't learn your lesson from our last meeting," said Asher. "Titans, go!"

"HIVE five, sick 'em!" snapped Glint.

This time, Asher took on Grunt, Monumenta took on Brushfire, Megawatt took on Gadget and Glint, and Bobby Duplicitous took on Hex and Charm. Asher pulled out his bo-staff fire-poker and had a sword to shield fight with Grunt. Brushfire and Monumenta were in a heated fight of strength and durability. Megawatt used her electricity to fuse-out Gadget's equipment and shock Glint. Bobby Duplicitous multiplied himself as Hex and Charm used their powers of bad luck to stop him.

In the middle of the fight, Hex saw Glint sneak away and run from the scene. "You're all mine," she growled. Hex began to follow Glint through every twist and turn as he tried to escape. Glint used whatever he could to slow her down or stop her. He threw a trash can lid as he used his powers and turned it into a puddle of grease. However, Hex managed to leap over it as it splashed to the ground. He turned a glass bottle into metal and threw it, but she used her powers to deflect it. At last, she had him cornered at a dead end in an alley way. "Why are you doing this?" asked Hex. "Why are you committing these crimes?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Glint snapped.

Hex made her fist glow with power. "I've been working on my aim. Wanna try again?"

He looked to the side as if to think about something before he looked at her. "My mom and uncle were picked on because of their powers," Glint answered bitterly. "They saw crime as their only option. Your mother of all people understood that."

Hex growled angrily. "How do you know my mother?" she demanded.

"My mom graduated a year before yours did," replied Glint. "They knew each other."

"Crime isn't your only option," replied Hex. "My mom learned that from my dad."

"Oh right, that hyped up speedster," nodded Glint.

Hex made her glowing hand into a fist. "Watch how you talk about my dad! He helped my mom to make an honest living and to get respect from other heroes. You could do that too, if you wanted."

Glint shook his head. "I've got too much on the line to just throw it all away," he replied.

"Like what?" asked Hex mockingly, "Your friends?"

"My mom," replied Glint. There was a hint of fear in his eyes. "She's a high-ranking member of the HIVE. To turn my back on the HIVE would be like turning my back on her." He suddenly heard the voices of Hex's teammates approaching. "And I'm not about to turn my back on family!" He kicked a nearby trash can, threw a bag of trash at her, and touched the wall behind him. Using his powers, Glint turned the wall to water and ran. By the time Hex's teammates got to her, he was long gone.

Three nights later, a thief by the name of Monsieur Voleur was in the middle of robbing a bank. He was the son of Andre LeBlanc. The Star City Titans got to the scene just as he was getting ready to leave. "Ze Titans!" he exclaimed angrily.

Asher smirked as he pulled out his fire-poker. "Titans, go!"

Voleur took out his grappling hook and fired it at Asher's fire-poker, but Hex fired a ray of energy to deflect it. The grappling hook hit an alarm. The thief growled angrily at the Titans. Megawatt charged at him as they started a fist fight. Suddenly, she charged electricity into her fist and punched him Voleur fell to the ground and growled. He put a pipe bomb on the floor and ducked for cover.

"Titans, take cover!" exclaimed Asher.

The pipe bomb exploded and Voleur jumped down into the sewers. Hex, who was the closest to the hole, saw someone else jump into the sewer and followed them. "Hex, what are you doing?" exclaimed Charm.

"I'll be fine," Hex called to her sister.

Suddenly, Hex came face to face with Monsieur Voleur. "Big mistake, ma cherie!" he growled. The two began to fight, throwing punches and kicks. Hex fired her powers at a wall of the sewer and a pipe burst open in his face. "Insolent little..." Suddenly, Glint appeared and hit Voleur with one of his bags of money, knocking him out cold.

"Why did you just save me?" she asked. Glint shrugged as though it was no big deal. "That's not good enough," she snapped. "You could have just done nothing and walked away. So why didn't you?"

"I was just gonna steal this guy's stuff, but then I caught him playing dirty. Of course, normally that wouldn't be a good enough reason. After all, my mom is the new head-mistress of the HIVE. She plans to destroy the Titans permanently."

Hex was shocked by this news, but refused to let him know it. "So why do you care what happens to us?" she asked skeptically. "We're your enemy."

Glint looked at her. "Because I can't let a pretty face like that be destroyed," he replied, with a smirk.

Hex blushed from his words. "Then why don't you stand up to her?" she asked.

"I can't," replied Glint, his tone making it clear he was done talking.

Hex frowned. "Well then I guess you're on your own then," she replied as she turned and started jogging away. "I need to make sure my team's okay, take your stupid money and consider us even, HIVE jerk!"

Glint sighed and headed back to HIVE headquarters. When he got back, he shut himself in his room as he contemplated his options. He ignored the fact that his teammates had gotten out of jail again. The teenager had other things on his mind. If he stayed with the HIVE, large numbers of teen heroes, including Hex, would be killed all for the sake of revenge and power. However, if he joined the Titans, he would be just another enemy his mother would order to have eliminated. Glint spent the next three days weighing his options. He could barely focus on his schoolwork or teammates.

At last Glint made a decision: He was going to join the Titans. That night, Glint packed what he could, wrote a note to his cousin and stuck it under her door and, taking the stolen money from the bank robbery, exited the building. He went to the Star City Titans Tower and hesitantly rang the doorbell. The Titans opened the door and aimed their attacks ready to fire at him.

Glint raised his hands up in surrender. "It's okay, I come in peace!" he exclaimed. "I brought back the cash that French freak stole."

"How can we trust you?" snapped Asher.

Glint turned to Hex who had her hand ready to fire. However, she seemed interested in what he had to say. "Hex can vouch for me!" he shouted.

All eyes turned to Hex, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't pin this all on me," she exclaimed. Everyone turned back to Glint.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "My mother is Shimmer, a former member of the HIVE who is now the headmistress. She plans to eliminate you guys."

Brushfire gasped in shock. Megawatt put her electric-charged fist closer to his face. "You're lying," she accused.

"No, no, I swear!" said Glint in a panic.

"It's true, he told me the same thing," said Hex.

"He wants you to believe his lie," replied Megawatt skeptically.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Asher suspiciously.

"I came to join the Titans and help you guys defeat the HIVE," replied Glint. "I figured if you wanted to save your skins, I could fill you in on what the HIVE is planning."

"What's your call, Ash?" asked Megawatt as she stood ready to fire.

Asher looked at Glint. "We let him stay," he said, "keep him close and, if he shows any signs of suspicious activity, he's out." With that, they let him enter the tower.

"Does your mom know you left the HIVE?" whispered Hex.

Glint shook his head. "She'd have my head on a silver platter by now if she knew."

"I have to admit, it's a very brave thing you're doing, helping us defeat the HIVE," said Hex.

Glint shrugged casually. "Couldn't let her hurt a pretty face like yours," he said. Hex smiled in reply.

The next morning, Monumenta found the note from Glint and gave it to Shimmer. The note read 'I'm sorry'. When they couldn't find Glint anywhere in the building and found his communicator still in his room, Shimmer became enraged.

"He betrayed us!" she screamed. Shimmer turned to Monumenta and her team who quivered with fear behind her. "Listen closely," she told them darkly. "Glint is a traitor to the HIVE. Your mission is to drag him here, barely alive if necessary, so I can teach him the price of betrayal." She shooed them away and went to her office. When she opened the door, she saw a man with a black and orange mask sitting in her chair. "WHO KEEPS LETTING THESE PEOPLE INTO MY OFFICE?!"

See-More, the secretary, hid under his desk. Slade stood up from the seat. "Miss Shimmer, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

Shimmer glared at him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am a former client of the HIVE who once hired a team to eliminate the Titans. Of course, I never expected them to complete the mission. I merely hired them to deliver the Titans a message," replied Slade.

Shimmer looked at him bored. "All very fascinating," she replied dryly. "What's your point?"

"You expect your students to destroy the Teen Titans. I am here to tell you it can't be done," said Slade. "The team I hired went into the mission expecting to get rid of the Titans and they failed. "Your former associate Jinx was part of that team."

"I'm well aware of that, Cyclops," replied Shimmer in a snarky tone. "If you know everything, then what do you suggest I do?"

"Your son abandoned the HIVE, correct?" asked Slade. Shimmer said nothing. "What you need to do is watch the Titans' every move and wait for the perfect moment to strike. Make them think your son set them up."

"And why would I do that?" asked Shimmer.

"You would be killing two birds with one stone, sort of speak," replied Slade, "Revenge on your son and the destruction of the Teen Titans. Think about it." With that, Slade left the room.

See-More, hearing the office door shut, timidly crawled out from under his desk.

"Okay, Cyclops..." Shimmer softly ground out, furious. "What the hell was so frightening about this Slade character that he sends you hiding like a two-year-old from the bogeyman?"

"Because," whispered See-More, still half panicked. "nine years ago, I watched that man die."

To be continued…

A/N: Originally, this chapter had much more in it, but because it was so long for one chapter, I had to cut it and make it a two-part "episode". Hope you all like it so far! So much thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this chapter and this story.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: The chapter was originally really long, so I made it a two-parter. I don't own the original Teen Titans or villains. They belong to Warner Brothers and DC Comics. I half own Bobby and his sister. Everyone else is mine, . Enjoy!

Teen Titans: The Second Generation

**Chapter Fourteen: A Bad Romance Part Two**

At HIVE Headquarters, four families were being escorted down the halls of the academy towards the headmaster's office. Several cloaked HIVE members led the way down the halls.

First was a handsome man with long, black hair tied in a pony-tail with pale skin and bright red eyes with cat-like pupils. He wore a nice black suit. To his left was a woman with medium-length, brown hair, emotionless hazel eyes, and a golden necklace with a pendent that resembled his red eyes. She wore a red and white peasant outfit. And to his right was a teenaged girl with long, black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a green school-girl's uniform. This was the dread dragon Malchior along with his mate and daughter Almira.

Second was a muscular man with short, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a tight-fitting red shirt and tight black pants. Around his arm was an Asian woman with long, black hair and a streak of golden yellow down the middle. She wore an expensive, name brand outfit. Behind them was a girl with black hair, dark eyes, and a figure any teenaged girl would kill for. She too wore an outfit of expensive brand clothing. This was Adonis, Godiva, two enemies of the original Titans, and their daughter who called herself Venus.

Third was a man with a sneaky grin on his face. He had brown hair, green eyes, and wore a green and black outfit. To his right was an alluring woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a tight and revealing pink and black outfit. Behind them was their teenaged daughter with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a long-sleeved, long-legged black and pink outfit that exposed her breasts. They were the now former Kwiz Kid, Disruptor, and their daughter Disturbia.

Fourth was a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. He wore a blue, long-sleeved shirt and light blue pants. With him was a teenaged girl with medium-length black hair and red eyes. The girl wore a red shirt and blue jeans. This was the man formerly known as Kid Kold. His daughter was Scorch who was the result of an on-again-off-again relationship with a villain named Cinder.

One of the cloaked members turned to the parents as they came to the headmaster's office. "Have your children sit here while you speak with the headmaster." He gestured to the benches that stood along the walls outside the office. The four girls took a seat on the benches, two on each side. The cloaked man opened the door to the headmaster's office. "The parents are ready to see you, ma'am."

In her office, Shimmer sat behind her desk in her headmaster attire while her second in command, Blo-Torch, stood behind her with his hood down. He was a tall man with long, black hair in a pony-tail, ice blue eyes, and a goatee. Shimmer smiled at the parents as they entered the room and the door was shut. "Thank you for accepting my offer to tour the HIVE," she said. Shimmer stood from her desk. "As you know, the Titans now let their children fight their battles for them and with that meta-human jail, breaking out isn't an option." She gave the parents a dark look. "We need to destroy the Titans once and for all so we can get our much needed revenge."

"The Brotherhood of Evil tried years ago and failed," replied Malchior. "How will you succeed when they didn't?"

Shimmer smirked. "They were a bunch of prunes. And under Brother Blood's leadership, the HIVE was doomed to fail from the start." She frowned. "It pains me to say this, but my own flesh and blood turned against me. I intend to send a message to him and anyone else who tries to betray the HIVE that it will be the last mistake they ever make. Your daughters are all acceptable candidates to join the HIVE, and in a group of five, they will each thrive and prosper."

Meanwhile in Star City, Glint was getting used to being a Titan. However, he refused to leave the tower, knowing what his mother would do to him if he was caught. Despite his refusal to leave the tower, the Star Titans made the most of having Glint as a member. They did their best to make him feel at home and to get to know him as a person. As a result, Glint opened up to the Titans and told them what he knew about his mother's plans. He also began to spend more time with Hex.

"Did I ever tell you I have an older sister?" Glint asked Hex over lunch.

"No, I don't believe you have," said Hex.

"She joined the circus," he said. "I was kind of the favorite back when we were kids. She didn't like living in my shadow, so she left to join the circus."

"Do you think sometime we could go see her in the circus?" asked Hex. Glint looked surprised at her, "Unless you really don't want to."

"No, I'd like that," replied Glint with a smile.

The days passed as Glint began to train with the Titans and resist the urge to steal. He had to admit it felt good paying for something and know he wouldn't be chased for it. He also continued to bond with Hex. They had grown extremely close since Glint had joined the Titans.

"Okay, I've got one," said Glint. "What do you get when you cross a hippopotamus and a Great Dane?"

"What?" Hex asked.

"A Hippo-Dane," said Glint.

Hex laughed. "Okay, I have one. What do you get when you cross a crocodile and a toad?"

"What?" Glint asked.

"A Toad-odile," she replied.

Glint let out a laugh. "Oh, I've got one! I've got one! I've got one!" he exclaimed. "What do you get when you cross a bull dog and a Shih-Tzu?" he asked.

Hex opened her mouth to reply then closed it as she put the words together in her head. She let out a snort of laughter when she figured it out. Glint laughed with her. Suddenly, the alarms in the Tower went off as Asher's voice could be heard over the intercom.

"There's been a robbery at the bank!" exclaimed Asher. "Titans, go!"

Hex ran to the door and froze when she saw Glint didn't follow. "Come on," she said with a soft smile. "We could use your help."

Glint smiled weakly as he followed Hex and the team. Brushfire flew above them over the city to look for the get-away car. When she found a car that matched the description of the get-away vehicle, she pulled out her communicator.

"I see them," she called.

Asher pushed a button on his communicator to get her exact location. He then sent the link to the other Titans as they followed after the get-away car. As Brushfire waited for her team to help her, she used her lasers to shoot at the tires. The crooks noticed this and began to shot at her. She dodged the bullets as she shot starbolts at them. Charm came onto the scene and threw a ray of energy at the ground which caused it to break. The car blew its tires and the men got out in order to escape. However, the Titans had them surrounded. The men surrendered and were taken into custody.

On the way back to the tower, there was a faint sound from behind them. Then the sound could be heard in front of them and from either side. The Titans prepared to fight as the enemy approached. It was Monumenta, Nyte Flyer, Gadget, Grunt and his brother Ten-Hut, Bobby Duplicitous and his sister Voltina, Sam-R-Eye, GaleXLy, and Badger. Glint gasped in horror as the team closed in on them.

"Good work, cousin," smirked Monumenta. "Your directions worked out perfectly."

"What?!" exclaimed the Titans.

Gadget pulled out a HIVE communicator and pushed a button. A recording of Glint's voice played on it. "Hey, guys. It's time we kicked things up a notch. I'm going to join the Titans as a spy. Give it a few days and then bring a bunch of HIVE kids to ambush them. Glint out!"

The Titans stared at Glint with anger. Hex looked at him with eyes full of sadness and betrayal. "You were spying on us!" exclaimed Megawatt as she charged her powers.

"No! They set me up! I didn't send that message!" Glint panicked.

"HIVE, eat 'em alive!" exclaimed Gadget.

"Titans, go!" exclaimed Asher.

GaleXLy grew eighteen feet tall and began to stomp around and swing her hands to knock the Titans down. Brushfire caught her hand and pushed back as her feet were pushed into the pavement. Glint didn't have a chance to fight as Nyte Flyer came up behind him and engulfed him with his giant wings before he disappeared. Meanwhile Badger began to slash at the Titans with his long claws. Monumenta stomped the ground and shook the pavement. Voltina charged her electricity as Megawatt did the same. Gadget pulled out a remote and began to fight using her robotic spider legs. Bobby Duplicitous multiplied and attacked. Grunt and Ten-Hut double-teamed Asher. Sam-R-Eye projected a laser beam at the Titans.

As the HIVE attacked the Titans Nyte Flyer teleported to the HIVE headquarters and dropped him on the floor of the interrogation room. Glint looked up and saw his mother stand before him.

"Good work, Nyte Flyer," said Shimmer with an evil smirk. "Now leave us. I have to teach my son a lesson." Nyte-Flyer nodded and teleported back to the fight.

Meanwhile, the Star City Titans were horribly outnumbered. Asher looked around as his teammates were getting beaten left and right. "Titans, fall back!" He created a bunch of steam and directed it at the HIVE. They backed away.

"Don't let them get away!" exclaimed Gadget.

Asher pulled some smoke bombs out of a secret compartment of his gloves and threw them on the ground. As the HIVE students coughed and gagged, the Titans retreated back to their tower. Once they got to the tower, the Titans licked their wounds.

"We never should have trusted him," said Hex with anger and sadness in her voice.

"Don't blame yourself, Hex," said Asher. "We all trusted him."

As all this was going on, Glint was getting beaten up by Shimmer. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. His shirt and boots had been removed and his communicator from the Titans had been smashed. Shimmer looked down at her son as he panted heavily. "Let this be a lesson to you to never turn your back on the HIVE," she growled. With that, she left the room.

Glint lay on the floor, pain all over his body. He was certain several bones had been broken and fractured. As he tried to imagine what would happen next, he was caught off guard as the door slid open. He grunted as he looked up at the person who stood before him. It was Blo-Torch.

"She really did a number on you, didn't she?" he asked redundantly.

Glint groaned. "What are you doing here? She ask you to finish me off?"

"Is that any way to talk to your old man?" snapped Blo-Torch. He kneeled down and ran a gentle hand over Glint's head. This also took him by surprise. "You know, your mom didn't grow up with the luxury of having peers that had powers and were supportive. And your old man got knocked around by his old man." He let out a sigh. "When you kids were born, I promised myself I'd never let anyone pick on you or hit you. So why did you leave the HIVE? Was it a girl?" Glint didn't know how to respond. He didn't know who he could trust. None the less, he nodded, knowing things couldn't get any worse. Blo-Torch nodded. "I'll handle your mom." With that, he got up and left the room.

Glint watched his father leave as he began to think of a way to get to Hex and convince her he was set up. He slowly and painfully got to his feet as he walked to one of the walls. Glint put his hand on the wall as he used his powers. One way or another, he was going to get to Hex... or die trying.

That night, Hex snuck out of the tower in order to get some fresh air. She went to a coffee place and got her favorite drink. As she walked through the streets she heard a noise. Hex made her hand glow as she prepared to fight. She was surprised to see Glint and even more surprised to see him beaten up.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice full of bitter sarcasm. "You do this to yourself?" Glint's vision was blurry and his head was pounding. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead collapsed on the ground. Glint coughed up blood and groaned. It was then Hex realized somebody else had done this to him. She pulled out her communicator. "Titans, I need help!"

When Glint opened his eyes, he found himself in the Titan's medical room. He was covered in bandages and had blood and plasma transfusion packs injected into him. Glint tried to move, but couldn't. He felt a hand keep him down and looked for its owner. It was Hex.

"I take it the HIVE did this to you?" asked Asher. He stood at the foot of the bed. Glint could only nod in reply. Asher sighed. "I'm sorry about all this. Get some rest." With that, the Titans left the room except for Hex.

"There's a button to push if you need anything," Hex explained. Glint could see the remorse in her eyes. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand as he grunted in pain. "Glint, what are you...?" Before she had a chance to say anything else, Glint pulled her towards him and kissed her. At first Hex froze, but then she relaxed, happy to see this was how Glint truly felt as she kissed him back.

To be continued...

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for supporting me and helping me out with this story!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own the original Teen Titans or Nightstar. I do own this version of Pink X and most of the new Teen Titans. Enjoy the story!

**Teen Titans: The Second Generation**

**Chapter Fifteen: Father's Pride**

It was late at night in April in Jump City as its citizens slept. At the Jump City location of Wayne Enterprise, the guards were on night watch. Little did they know someone was planning to steal from them. When they weren't looking, a pink X was shot at them that sent an electric current that made them pass out. The perpetrator then proceeded to break into the building in order to steal the newest invention the company made. This thief was a girl about seventeen years of age and was in a dark uniform.

"The sooner I'm done, the sooner I can bust Darkfire out of jail," said the girl, touching an ear piece in her right ear.

"No, he got himself in there, he can get himself out," said a woman's voice on the other end.

The girl proceeded to disable the alarms and get the invention. It was cylindrical and about the size of a thermos. She packed it onto her back and began to exit the building. All of a sudden, a bird-a-rang hit the wall, inches from the girl's face. She turned to see who had thrown it. It was Nightwing.

Nightwing stared at the girl before him. She resembled Pink X, a girl the first Teen Titans fought who claimed to be the daughter of Red X, but was in fact Kitten daughter of Killer Moth. However, this 'Pink X' had a pixel look to her skull mask and Xs. She also long, black hair with a lock of pink hair, a slit down the side of her skirt, and she didn't wear a cape.

Pink X glared at Nightwing and made ad X shaped blade from her glove. Nightwing pulled out his bo-staff and the two charged. They began to fight, blade against bo-staff, with sparks flying from the weapons clashing.

"Who are you?" grunted Nightwing. "And where did you get this suit?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," said Pink X. They broke their weapons away and she threw pink X shaped spikes at him like ninja shuriken. Nightwing rolled out of the way and threw a bird-a-rang at her, but she teleported out of the way. She smacked an electric X on Nightwing's back and he fell to the ground as it shocked him. "You really need to give it up, old man," said the girl.

Nightwing panted as he looked up at her. "I'm not as old as you think." He threw a smoke bomb at her feet which caused her to cough and lose sight of him. Nightwing then managed to take back the invention.

Pink X got out of the clearing smoke and glared at him. She shot a sticky X which caused two desks that were across from each other to clash where Nightwing stood. However, he jumped out of the way before they smashed as he threw another bird-a-rang at her. Pink X back-flipped out of the way and threw another electric X at Nightwing, but he was able to dodge it. Angry, Pink X pushed the X on her belt and teleported out of the room onto the rooftop.

"I failed to get the tech. Nightwing stopped me," said Pink X into her ear piece.

The sound of a table being struck could be heard on the other end. The woman from earlier let out a frustrated sigh. "No matter, we have another mission for you. Your father will tell you about it tomorrow."

The next day Nightwing went to the new Titans at the tower. "I have an assignment for you," said Nightwing as he put a picture of Pink X on the table. He had managed to take a picture before she got away using a micro camera. "You're to find out whatever you can about this girl."

Channeler whined. "No more homework!"

Much to the others' surprise, Nightstar was upset as well. "Why didn't you let us handle this?" she asked. "We would have outnumbered her."

"She attacked Wayne Enterprise at one o'clock am when all of you were asleep," said Nightwing.

"If you'd let us go on night patrols, we'd be able to stop crimes that happen at night," said Nightstar.

"You kids have school during the day," replied Nightwing. "It's one thing to get your homework assignments if you miss class because of a crime. Being too tired to go to school is a different situation."

"Why don't we just quit school?" asked Nightstar. Channeler let out a squeal of excitement.

Nightwing shook his head. "You know your education is important. Most of the original Titans didn't finish high school and had to fabricate their education documents to get the jobs they have."

"Criminals aren't going to just jump out during the day, they're going to come out at night," argued Nightstar.

"End of discussion, Nightstar," said Nightwing. Nightstar huffed and left the room.

Back home, Nightwing expressed his concern for Nightstar and her team to his wife Kori.

"Richard, I know you are concerned for our daughter's safety," said Kori as she put her hand on his shoulder, "but you cannot hold on so tightly forever."

Richard thought back to all the dangerous missions he had taken on as Robin and Nightwing. He remembered the fights he had had with criminals and how close he had come to death. Jason Todd also came to mind. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his daughter at the hands of criminals.

Kori put her hand on his cheek to have him look at her. "You have trained her well. She takes after you." She kissed his forehead. "Take time to make this decision. Remember your own past and how well you were able to turn out."

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, Nightstar was in the gym hitting a punching bag using her alien strength. Her teammates hid behind the doorway. "Somebody has to go talk to her," said Burrower.

"I'm not going in there!" exclaimed Beast Girl.

"This is something she has to deal with on her own," said Falcon. "She'll come to us when she needs to." With that, they went about their own business.

The following day, Nightwing went to Titans Tower to check on the Titans' progress.

"We know who she is," said Nightstar with a serious look on her face. "She's Brushfire's older sister."

Nightwing looked surprised by how fast Nightstar had figured it out. "How did you…"

"I sent the picture to all the Titans and Brushfire recognized her," replied Nightstar. Nightwing smiled to himself. He had trained his daughter well. "She doesn't have powers like Darkfire and Brushfire, so she uses that suit to commit crimes. Apparently she's also a bit of a hacking expert."

Nightwing nodded in approval. "Good job. Try to think of where she might strike next." With that he left the room.

Nightwing walked down the halls of Titans Tower and thought back to when Nightstar was eight and he went on patrol in Bludhaven. It was a neighboring city of Gotham City that had a high crime rate. During his stay, he caught a man who called himself Nite Wing. He had killed a police officer who had gone undercover as a criminal. Nightwing soon learned that the man was mentally unstable. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if Nightstar had to face a situation like that today.

As much as Nightwing wanted to trust his daughter in her skills, the thought of the danger she was in left knots in his stomach. But then again, Batman had given him much more freedom when he moved to Jump City and formed the Teen Titans. Batman was in another state and didn't call to see how he was nearly as much as Nightwing did with Nightstar. He realized he had to trust his daughter and her team to enhance their skills and work together. Nightwing turned around and headed back to the main room.

The sliding doors opened and the young Titans looked at him with confusion. "I've decided to let you guys patrol nights on weekends," said Nightwing.

"And on nights during vacations?" asked Nightstar.

Nightwing smiled and sighed, "Yes, and on vacations too."

"Thanks, Dad," smiled Nightstar as she hugged him.

Nightwing smiled back. "No problem." She headed towards the hall to her room, "Mari, I'm proud of you."

She turned back to face him. "Thanks, Dad," smiled Nightstar.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this story.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own the original Teen Titans or Nightstar. I do own her teammates and some of the other new Titans, Brushfire, Pink X, and Darkfire. Enjoy the story!

**Teen Titans: The Second Generation**

**Chapter Sixteen: Jailbreak**

It was a calm night in Jump City until the sounds of sirens could be heard at the Jump City Meta-Security Prison three days after Pink X's theft attempt. One of the jail's residents, Nightstar's cousin Darkfire, had broken out and was now on the run. Policemen and search dogs searched the grounds as well as the ocean. An alarm went off in the tower as the Titans rose from their beds and headed to the scene. At the jail, Warden Grover looked like he was ready to explode with anger.

"I don't care how he got out, just find him!" he yelled at a guard. Nightstar cleared her throat and Warden Grover turned around and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, thank goodness you're here! The one called Darkfire got out."

"How did this happen?" asked Nightstar.

"I don't know," replied Warden Grover anxiously, "that's what we're trying to figure out. It was different when those three villains broke out last year, they started a fight to distract us. This time I don't know how he did it. You've got to find him. Who knows what kind of damage he'll do."

"Don't worry, sir, we'll find him," said Nightstar. She turned to her teammates. "I need to call Brushfire and let her know what happened," she whispered to them. They nodded and began to explore the jail as Nightstar made the call.

"What? He broke out?" asked Brushfire frantically. "How did this happen?"

"They don't know how it happened, but the warden says we need to find him as quickly as possible. Tell your team to patrol for him," said Nightstar. "I'm going to call the other teams tomorrow to patrol for him too.

"I want to come over," said Brushfire. "I need to talk to the people who worked there."

"Fine," said Nightstar. "Just let your team know what you're doing." Brushfire nodded and went to wake her team.

An hour later, Brushfire was at the jail where the Jump City Titans waited for her. Nightstar introduced Brushfire to Warden Grover. "What can you tell me about my brother while he was here?" she asked.

"He was a crazy one," replied the warden, "disrespectful, unruly, and rude. He had a temper too. Kid was always picking fights. If you even looked at him funny he'd come at you. We tried everything to keep him under control: therapy, solitude, shock therapy, and heavy chores. None of it worked. He was a hopeless case."

Brushfire lost control. "Listen, you," she snapped as she came within inches of the warden's face, "my brother was under your care and he broke out!" She grabbed his arm and he winced in pain. "If anything happened to him while he was in here…"

"Please, please let go!" begged the warden.

"Brushfire, let go!" demanded Nightstar. Brushfire begrudgingly let go of the warden's arm as Nightfire approached him. "May I look at your arm?" she asked. Warden Grover nodded as Nightstar carefully rolled up his sleeve to reveal a bandage. "What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"That Darkfire grabbed me several days ago and left a burn on my arm," said the Warden. "I'll just be thankful if it's not radio-active."

"It's not," said Nightstar with a soft smile.

"Just keep that cousin of yours out of here from now on," said Warden Grover as he glared at Brushfire. "She's just like her brother." Brushfire glared back at him. Falcon and Burrower escorted her out of the jail to calm her down.

"We'll look for him," said Nightstar. Warden Grover nodded in reply.

"I can't stand that warden," growled Brushfire. "It's like he thinks my brother is evil and so am I."

"Your brother did attack us," said Falcon. "And you did sort of attack the warden… just now." Brushfire glared at him.

"You're not evil, Kari, just protective of your brother," said Burrower. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Three days of searching turned up with nothing. Brushfire and her team searched all of Star City in case he happened to pass through in his escape. As the alien girl landed on the ground to rest from her search, she felt a hand grab her mouth and pull her into a dark alley. The person who grabbed her turned her around and Brushfire let out a gasp. It was her brother Darkfire. "What are you doing here?" she asked frantically. Brushfire didn't know whether to hug him or punch him in the mouth.

"I had to see you before I disappeared," said Darkfire quietly. He looked around to make sure nobody saw them.

"Dark, what the heck are you doing?" asked Brushfire on the verge of tears. "Why couldn't you just serve your time peacefully and be set free?"

"You know I'm not like that. Besides, I had to escape," explained Darkfire, "I couldn't take it anymore."

"Did someone take advantage of you?" asked Brushfire.

"Psh! Heck no!" exclaimed Darkfire with disgust. "Guys would come to ME if they wanted to be left alone. So, you're with the Titans. Don't let Mom and Dad catch you. Or Pink for that matter."

"I'll be fine. So what happened?" asked Brushfire.

"What they do to you in there, I can't describe it," said Darkfire. His body shook with fear and rage. "Just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach." He looked around again and turned to his sister. "I have to disappear now. Promise me you won't rat me out."

"Darkfire, you can't just break out of jail and run away," exclaimed Brushfire. "You attacked the Titans. That's a felony. Running away just makes it worse."

Darkfire stared at her. "Brushfire, I told you, I couldn't take it anymore. You need to promise me you won't tell anyone."

Brushfire hesitated for a minute. "I promise."

Darkfire smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Take care of yourself, baby sister." Before Brushfire had a chance to speak, Darkfire flew into the night sky where he vanished. Brushfire sighed sadly and turned to go back to her team.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help. I couldn't get through this without him.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own the original Teen Titans, Nite Wing, or Red Hood. I own Deathtrap, Red Death, Robyn, and Darkfire. Enjoy!

**Teen Titans: The Second Generation**

**Chapter Seventeen: Welcome to Bludhaven**

"Girls, suit up. We patrol in half an hour," said Deathtrap as she stood at the doorway of her daughters' bedroom.

"Okay, Mom," said the oldest. She had her mother's brown hair and her father's blue eyes. This was Chelsea Todd, daughter of Jason Todd and his wife Grace. They were known to the public as Red Hood and Deathtrap. When Chelsea was old enough, she started working with her parents under the name Red Death.

Chelsea's sister had blonde hair and brown eyes. Her name was Robyn. She was the biological daughter the infamous Nite Wing. When she was thirteen, Red Hood and his family met her and welcomed her into their home. Her father was arrested when she was six and had lived with an elderly neighbor. When the neighbor died, Robyn worked for the land lady of the apartment complex in exchange for not being sent to foster care. Now Robyn lived with the Todd family and worked with them using her given name as her alias.

Red Death wore a full-body cat-suit, long, black gloves, black boots, and a red and black mask. Robyn wore a red and green baseball cap facing backwards, a red lined with yellow baseball jersey, a long-sleeved, green shirt underneath, green pants with knee-pads, and black army boots. Once the family was suited and geared up, they headed out on patrol.

Meanwhile, Darkfire landed in Bludhaven tired and hungry. He had broken out of jail a month ago and had traveled from state to state to make sure he never went back. Darkfire was the son of Blackfire and Red X who made a living stealing and selling technology around the country and the galaxy. Having grown up with his mother's hatred for the Titans, he attacked the new Teen Titans that had replaced the ones that had retired. He failed at his mission and was sent to jail for it. Now he was on the run to start a new life.

Darkfire walked through the streets as he tried to decide his next move. It was nightfall and the only sounds that could be heard were sirens and car horns in the distance. As he passed an alley way, a man came up behind him with a gun. "Give me your money," the mugger demanded.

The half-alien slowly turned around and smirked at him. "Bad move, buddy." He kicked the man in the arm with his alien strength as the gun went off. As the man stumbled around, Darkfire elbowed him in the head. Then he did a round-house kick to the man's head. The mugger groaned in pain.

"What are you," grunted the mugger as he lay on the ground, "some kind of superhero?"

Darkfire smirked. "No, not even close." With that, he kicked the man in the back. He heard footsteps behind him and spun around. Red Death stood a few feet from him.

"That was impressive," she said. "Interesting fighting technique. So what brings you here?"

Darkfire was never one to beat around the bush, especially when it came to finding out who was a friend or an enemy. He gave a smirk. "I broke out of jail."

Much to Darkfire's surprise, Red Death simply responded by tilting her head to the side. "What'd you do to get put there?"

"I picked a fight with the Teen Titans. My folks have a beef with them. But I was outnumbered and they put me in jail. It was hell."

Red Death lifted her head as if to examine Darkfire. "Why didn't you just go back to your folks?"

"Feds would be after me and I didn't need my parents being hounded too," said Darkfire.

What Red Death said next threw Darkfire head over heels. "Why don't you come work with us? We get rid of the scum-bags the heroes don't have time for."

"We?" asked Darkfire.

As if on cue, Red Hood, Deathtrap, and Robyn appeared. Darkfire blinked. Red Hood was famous for his days of overseeing drug lords and killing criminals. "If you work with us, you'd have to listen to what we say and give up whatever life you had before. Think you can do that?" asked Red Hood. Darkfire nodded. The family began to head back to their home. Suddenly, before Darkfire had a chance to blink, Red Hood pulled out a gun, cocked it, and aimed it at Darkfire's head. "If you make one wrong move, I'll blow your brains out. Got it?"

Darkfire nodded again. As strong as he was, he wasn't dumb enough to take on Red Hood. Red Death smiled at Darkfire under her mask. "Don't worry, he'd say that to any guy who joined us."

"But that doesn't mean you can take his words lightly," Deathtrap added as she turned to face the teens.

Robyn came up to Darkfire holding her baseball bat. "This is Bats. You know, 'cause it's a baseball bat?"

"Cute," said Darkfire sarcastically.

They got to the Todd's apartment where Red Hood gave Darkfire keys to the apartment across the hall from theirs. In exchange for working with them, he would get some of the profit and pay a cheaper rent than normal. Red Death prepared Darkfire some food, only to watch him gobble it up like a starving animal. He was then given a bed frame and mattress that the Todds had kept in storage as well as a radio. Because of his powers, they decided not to give him any weapons.

Darkfire spent the next several months training under Red Hood. Despite his dark personality, Red Hood was a good teacher. Darkfire also spent a lot of time around the family. He was surprised how well the family interacted with each other, unlike his own. Darkfire began to feel more like a member of the Todd family than his own family. It didn't take him long to get used to the mission either. Somehow, he felt more alive taking his anger he had on the world out on criminals than heroes. Darkfire would spend his free time with Red Death who showed him the odds and ends of the city. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed her company the most.

One night, he and Robyn were playing a video game when Chelsea walked up to him. She waited for their game to end before she spoke. "Want to go out?"

Darkfire looked at her. "Sure your dad won't mind?"

"I asked him," smiled Chelsea. "He said it's okay."

"Yeah, through gritted teeth," snickered Robyn.

Darkfire shrugged. "Sure, why not?" The two left the apartment and began to walk on the rooftops. "So, what do you wanna do?" Red Death smirked. Several hours later, the two teens were in the middle of a fight with a drug gang. "This is your idea of a first date?" asked Darkfire as he shot starbolts at the criminals.

Red Death fired at several criminals. "Hey, my dad proposed to my mom during a gang fight," she said. "Now keep shooting!"

Later that night, the two teens returned to the apartment complex tired, but happy. They came to Darkfire's apartment and he smiled at Red Death. "I had a great time. You're really good at fighting."

Red Death smiled back at him. "Thanks! I learned from the best."

Suddenly, Darkfire stopped her. She stared at him, unsure of what he planned to do. "May I kiss you?" he asked. Red Death blushed under her mask, but smiled and nodded in reply. Darkfire lifted her mask up above her nose as he leaned in and kissed her. Red Death let out a soft moan as she kissed him back. From the peek-hole in the door, Red Hood and Deathtrap watched them.

"Our little girl is growing up," smiled Deathtrap.

"I'm getting the shot gun," said Red Hood.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Originally, I was going to tell this whole chapter in a bunch of other chapters, but it would have taken up a lot of space and probably bored you all. So I smushed it all into one chapter instead. Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own Nightstar, hopefully you all know who I do and don't own by now. Enjoy the story!

Teen Titans: The Second Generation

**Chapter Eighteen: Summer Heat**

It was the beginning of May and the heat of summer had already set in on Jump City. It was a slow day as the Titans sat around the main room keeping cool. Nightstar watched the news, Beast Girl and Hallie played with Snicker-Doodle, and Falcon and Burrower played chess. Channeler was out with her mom getting a hair cut.

"Who is our little cutie?" Beast Girl asked Snicker-Doodle in baby talk. "You are! You are!" Snicker-Doodle cooed like a dove.

All of a sudden, the doors slid open and Channeler came into the main room. She wore a pair of denim shorts, black sandals, and a dark grey tank top. "Hello, my peoples!" she exclaimed. Everyone stared at her as she made her way down the stairs. She had gotten a pixie-style hair cut. The only one who didn't seem startled by this new look was Snicker-Doodle who leapt off Beast Girl's lap and flew to greet Channeler. "Hello, Snuggle-Butt!" Channeler exclaimed as she hugged Snicker-Doodle and it cooed. "Did you miss me? I missed you!"

"Wow, when you said you were getting a hair cut, you really meant it," said Burrower.

Channeler smiled sheepishly. "I was just gonna get a trim, but I asked my mom if I should get something new and she said sure so I told the hair-dresser to cut until I said stop and this is where I said stop."

"It looks good on you," smiled Hallie.

"I admit, I will miss the pig tails," said Beast Girl. "What are you going to do with the wires you used to tie up your hair?"

Channeler shrugged casually. "Prolly hold on to them in case I grow my hair out again or if my wrist ones break." She went to the refrigerator to get some water.

Beast Girl looked at Falcon and noticed he was still staring at Channeler. She sat next to her cousin as Burrower went to sit with Hallie. "Dude, you've been staring at her like a guy on a desert island staring at his best friend like a giant cube of tofu," said Beast Girl softly.

Falcon scoffed at her. "I'm just as surprised as you guys are," he replied.

"Come on, dude," said Beast Girl. "I saw the way you looked at her and…" She gasped as she realized something. "You like her, don't you?"

"I never said that," said Falcon.

"Come on, dude, I know animals and I know you're digging on her," said Beast Girl.

"Remind me to be this annoying to you when you get your first crush," said Falcon with a glare.

"Ah-ha, you do like her!" said Beast Girl as she pointed at Falcon accusingly.

"I never said I liked her, I said I'm just going to get in your face when you fall for someone," replied Falcon. Beast Girl stared at him as if to pry into his soul. Falcon let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, I like her, happy? But I don't want to tell her because it might freak her out and I want to be certain about how I feel before I tell her anything." He glared accusingly at Beast Girl. "So you'd better not say anything until I've told her."

"My lips are sealed!" exclaimed Beast Girl.

All of a sudden, there was an incoming call. Nightstar went to the computer and Asher came up on the screen. "Hey, guys," he said as he waved hello to the team.

"Hey, Asher, what's up?" asked Nightstar.

"Well, Glint's been telling us about his older sister who works in the circus. As it turns out, they're coming to Jump City for a show. Glint wanted to know if you guys wanted to see her perform," said Asher.

"That sounds great," said Nightstar. "How's he doing anyway?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Asher as he moved to the side of the screen.

Glint came into view. "Hey guys, how's it..." he stared at Channeler who had joined the others in front of the computer. "Didn't you have pig-tails last time I saw you?"

"Yeah, I got a hair cut," smiled Channeler.

"It looks good," said Glint with a nod. "Anyway, I'm totally healed and it'd be great for you guys to see my sister's act."

"Sure, it sounds great," said Nightstar.

"Awesome," smiled Glint. "We'll provide the tickets. The show is this Saturday."

That Saturday night the Jump City and Star City Titans went to the show. They cheered for each performance as they anxiously awaited Glint's sister's act. At last the ringleader came to announce her.

"And now, for your entertainment, please welcome to the center ring, the hottest act on the circuit today, a little lady with big appetite, and what is she hungry for? Nothing less than the raging inferno spit from the end of this..."

A spotlight hit a tarp-covered cart off to the ringmaster's right, and he strut over to pull it off with a flourish to reveal what was beneath it.

"MILITARY GRADE FLAMETHROWER!" the man shouted over the gasps of the crowd, before squeezing a trigger that spit a gout of flame from the barrel of the weapon and into the air. "That's right, ladies and gentlemen, here tonight for your amazement and adulation, you're going to bear witness to a feat that no mere carnival fire eater could ever hope perform. For this is no ordinary fire eater, good people of Jump City, this is the Spalding Brother's Circus' own... INCENDIA, DEVOURER OF THE FLAME!"

A girl of eighteen came out and waved to the audience as she approached the ringleader.

Glint's sister had ice blue eyes, short black hair with a small red Mohawk and multiple ear piercings. Under her dark red lips she had a Labret piercing. Incendia wore a form-fitting, sequined costume in fiery yellows and oranges. Her top was skintight and went from the top of her neck to her waist, and it was sleeveless and covered with a corset around her middle and a flame symbol over her chest. For bottoms, she wore red-orange briefs over flame-patterned tights, and a belt that was a large circle surrounded by gold metalwork that looked like fire licking at it, only frozen in place. She also wore golden orange knee-high boots with matching arm bands.

"All right, Incendia, are you ready?" asked the ringleader as he pointed the flamethrower at her.

"I am so ready!" she exclaimed. The crowd cheered.

The ringleader pointed the flamethrower at Incendia as the crowd focused their attention on her. "They're not really going to fire that thing at her, are they?" Channeler whispered to Falcon as she clung to his arm nervously. Beast Girl smirked at Falcon though he didn't see it.

"I'm sure they wouldn't if she couldn't handle it," Falcon replied.

The ringleader fired the flamethrower at Incendia and she opened her mouth while the hot flames came at her. She swallowed the fire almost as if the fire had been sucked into a black hole. When the flames were completely consumed, the crowds roared in a cheer. Suddenly, the ringleader pointed the flamethrower towards the audience.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, let's see if Incendia is able to stop this monster machine from burning your eyebrows!" The crowd seemed nervous and ready to jump out of the way at any moment.

He fired the flamethrower at the crowd as Incendia stood her ground, not budging an inch. The audience gasped and shrieked at the sight of the rushing flame. But, at the last second, the fire seemed to turn in mid air, arcing away from the stands and spiraling directly towards the fire eater who consumed the flames once again. The crowd sat in silence when, almost as one, they stood in thunderous applause.

"Dudes, did you see that?!" exclaimed Beast Girl.

"Yes, we all saw it," sighed Falcon.

"It's an impressive talent," said Asher. "My mom and I can't even do that. That kind of power could be helpful in battle."

"Um... yeah," Beast Girl said, skeptically. "Mostly _against _you or your mom."

Once the show was over, Glint took his team to meet his sister. He knocked on the door of her trailer and she came out in a grey tank top and blue shorts with a shocked look on her face. Without her circus uniform, you could see on her upper chest a tattoo of a plush heart being sewn together with a skull on it surrounded by flames. She also had a tattoo of a skull with a lacy design around it on her left lower arm.

"Gunther?" she asked in disbelief.

The rest of the team snickered when they heard Glint's real name. "His name is Gunther?" whispered Megawatt as they giggled and chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't Mom have you on top secret missions, or did she send you here to spy on me?"

"Actually, I quit the HIVE and joined the Teen Titans," replied Glint.

The girl looked at him unconvinced, "Really? And Mom was okay with this?"

"No, not really. I mean, she beat me to a pulp at one point, so there's that," replied Glint.

"Well maybe I should remind her how protective I am of my baby brother," smirked the girl.

"That's not necessary, Imogene, but thanks," said Glint with a smile. "These are my teammates and Titan friends," he said as he gestured to his team and the Jump City Titans.

"So, you guys are the Teen Titans?" asked Imogene. They all nodded in reply. "Cool. Nice to meet ya. Don't worry, I'm not part of the HIVE. I quit that gig years ago."

"So you use your powers in your act?" asked Nightstar.

"Yep," said Imogene. "It's one thing to be able to handle fire, but to swallow fire is crazy cool for circus people." She stepped out from her trailer. "Come on, let me show you around."

"Are you sure it's okay?" asked Glint. "We don't want you getting into trouble."

"As long as you don't stick your hands into the animal cages they don't care," replied Imogene.

"I hope you don't abuse your animals," said Beast Girl.

"Oh no, we never do that," Imogene assured her, "we take good care of our animals."

"Really," the green teen shot back, "because I could've sworn I heard you say 'cages.'"

"So why did you quit the HIVE?" Nightstar asked quickly, hoping to prevent a fight.

"As you can see, I can only eat fire, not project it or even control it if I'm not pullin' it towards my face. This was a problem for my mom. When Gunth- Glint was born, she focused her attention on him because he had powers like her, something the HIVE could use. So I joined the circus. Come on, let me give you the grand tour." She began to show them all them around the circus and let them look at the animals. At the end of her tour, Imogene turned to Glint. "It's good to see you again, bro."

"You too, Imogene," smiled Glint.

Imogene wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Glint. "This is my contact info. Don't let Mom get a hold of it. Take care of yourself." With that, she hugged him.

"You too, Sis," said Glint.

The Titans said good bye to Imogene and thanked her for the show and the tour and headed back to their towers. That night, Glint smiled happily as he fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for the ringleader's lines, Imogene's costume, and Imogene's stage name. Imogene's appearance is based on a game from Doll Divine.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own the original Teen Titans, Secret, or Nightstar. I own everyone else in this chapter. I had Secret talk because she can in the comics. Enjoy the story!

**Teen Titans: The Second Generation**

**Chapter Nineteen: Welcome to Happy Harbor**

Since Glint had reunited with his older sister Imogene, he spent what free time he didn't spend with Hex talking to his sister. She was happy to be in contact with her brother again and felt no bitterness towards him about being their mother's 'favorite' child. One day the team was relaxing in the main room when Glint got an idea.

"What if we ask Imogene to become a Titan?" he asked Hex loud enough so the others could hear.

"I think we have enough girls in our team as it is," said Megawatt as she battled Asher in a video game.

"No, I mean we invite her to be a Titan and she can join another team," explained Glint. "She's not evil like our mom and the circus life doesn't pay well."

Asher shrugged. "That could work. I can talk to Nightstar about it tomorrow."

Glint smiled. "Cool. I'm going to call my sister to make sure she's fine with it." Hex took his hand and they went to his room to talk to Imogene through webcam.

"A Teen Titan, huh?" asked Imogene. "Wouldn't that put me on Mom's radar?"

"She's not very smart for attacking the Titans," said Glint. "And you can go to any team you want."

"There's a team in Rhode Island if you want to join them," suggested Hex.

Imogene thought it over. "I guess it couldn't hurt." She turned to Hex and raised an eyebrow. "Are there cute guys there?"

"Yep," Hex replied.

"Hello, brother slash boyfriend in the room," growled Glint.

"Yeah, whatever," replied Imogene, unthreatened, "I'll talk to ya tomorrow." With that, she ended the call.

The next day the two team leaders talked about the situation. Nightstar contacted the team in Rhode Island who loved the idea.

Two weeks later Asher's team flew with Imogene to Happy Harbor to meet her new teammates. Imogene wore a grey denim sleeveless jacket over a black midriff zip-up tank top with tight blue jeans and black boots.

"Are you nervous?" Glint asked his sister over the intercom.

Imogene scoffed. "Please, don't make me laugh, little bro."

At last the team reached the cave where the Young Justice band of Teen Titans was located. The team consisted of Secret, Kid Flash, Super Martian, Wonder Boy 2, Lagoon Girl, Zavannah Zatara, and Zane Zatara. Secret had joined the Teen Titans after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil and since she was a ghost and never aged, she became the leader of the Happy Harbor Titans. Kid Flash was the son of Impulse and Arrowette. Super Martian was the son of Superboy and Miss Martian. Wonder Boy 2 was the son of Wonder Girl 2 and Tim Drake, a former Robin. Lagoon Girl was the daughter of Aqua Girl, a longtime friend of Aqualad, and Lagoon Boy, another friend of Aqualad. Zavannah Zatara and Zane Zatara were the daughter and son of Zachary Zatara and his long-time assistant Bunny.

Secret was the first to greet Imogene. "It's nice to meet you, Imogene. My name is Greta," she said.

Imogene smiled back at Secret. "Nice to meet you too, Greta."

Lagoon Girl and Super Martian were next to meet Imogene. "I'm Lola and this is Cole," said Lagoon Girl with a friendly smile.

"I'm Apollo," said Wonder Boy 2.

"I'm Zavannah and this is my brother Zane," said Zavannah.

Kid Flash took one look at her and felt time stand still which was a big deal for him. He walked up to her as casually as possible and smiled, "Hey there, hot stuff, I'm Dave." Glint gritted his teeth.

Imogene smirked at him. "Hot stuff?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The speedster nodded in reply. "Your powers involve fire, right? And you look good. So that makes you 'hot stuff'."

"Please let me strangle him," growled Glint to Hex.

Imogene smiled at Kid Flash. "Hotstuff, I like it."

"Come on, we'll show you around," said Lagoon Girl.

"This is going to be a long day," groaned Glint.

The Young Justice Titans showed their guests the entire cave of the Secret Sanctuary. At the end of the day Imogene decided she was satisfied with her new home. She said her good byes to Glint's team before they left. "Take care of yourself, little bro," she said as she hugged Glint good bye. "And take care of that girl of yours."

"Same to you, big sis," said Glint. He turned to Kid Flash before he left. "Touch her and you'll have me to deal with," he growled. Kid Flash gulped and nodded.

The Star City Teen Titans went back to their tower and Hotstuff, as Imogene now called herself, began to set up her room and get herself a costume. She painted the walls of her room purple with black stripes and decorated it with black furniture. Hotstuff also decorated it different things like candle sticks, skulls, pictures, and Gothy stuffed animals. For her costume she chose a black and orange leotard with a fire symbol, a black belt that wrapped around her twice, fishnet tights, dark grey boots, and a black flame-designed mask.

During the next several weeks, Hotstuff trained with her new teammates. She spent her free time talking to her brother, hanging out with the girls, and hanging out with Kid Flash who continued to flirt with her. She had to admit she didn't mind the attention he gave her. One day Hotstuff and Kid Flash were in the kitchen. Kid Flash was making his favorite nachos and chili mix for Hotstuff to try. She sat on a kitchen counter as she watched him work.

"You know, you're not half bad," she said.

"Thanks, you're pretty cool yourself, hottie," Kid Flash smiled back at her with a wink.

"Look, I know there's a slight age difference between us, but I don't really care. You're pretty cute and I like you," said Hotstuff.

Kid Flash turned around, surprised by her bold comment, "Really?"

Hotstuff nodded. "So I figured once you're eighteen, we can go out on a proper date."

Kid Flash looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He sped out of the room and onto the mountain top where you could hear him screaming for joy. Then he zipped back into the kitchen with a calm look on his face, "Sounds good." With that they shared the meal.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Inspiration for Imogene's looks came from the Rebel Girl game on Doll Divine. Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this story and helping me come up with Imogene's hero name.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: I own pretty much everyone in this chapter except for Nightstar. The lines of "gonna die" come from How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Enjoy the story.

**Teen Titans: The Second Generation**

**Chapter Twenty: Ding-Dong-Dolly**

At Murakami High School, Mari Grayson was in the middle of her Driver's Ed class. She and the rest of her classmates were in one of the parking lots near the school used to practice driving. Mari didn't see much point in learning how to drive seeing as how she could fly, but her father insisted she learn in case her powers of flight should fail.

As she stood waiting for her turn, Mari and her classmates heard a car roaring down the street. The instructor turned to his students. "This is an example of how you shouldn't drive."

Just then a woman in her thirties pulled over to the side in front of the gated parking lot in a black T-Bucket hot rod with flames painted on it. The woman had blue eyes, long, wavy hair with her bangs curled to the side, and a beauty mark over her upper left lip. She wore a white tank top that exposed her stomach, tight black pants, pearl earrings, and black high heels. The woman also had a red scarf tied around her neck, red sunglasses, and on her right shoulder a tattoo of a heart with an arrow through it and the word 'Daddy' in it.

She had a satisfied smirk on her face as she lifted a metal briefcase for the students to see. On the briefcase there was an "R".

Nightstar stared in shock. The briefcase had once belonged to Robin, but he later gave it to his daughter Nightstar to use. "Give me back that briefcase!" she demanded.

"Sorry, sugar," said the woman, "but the only way you'll get this back is if you beat Ding-Dong-Dolly in a race. No wheels, no case. Catch ya later!" With that, she pressed her foot hard on the gas petal and accelerated.

Nightstar grabbed her backpack, took out her communicator, and pressed a button to alert her teammates of trouble. She then got into the Driver's Ed car. "I'm going to need to borrow this," she told the instructor. With that she drove out of the parking lot and followed the woman.

As Nightstar drove, she kept an eye out for her team. When she saw them, she pulled over. Falcon went to the driver's window. "What's the emergency?"

"A woman named Ding-Dong-Dolly stole a briefcase my dad gave me. She said I'd win it back if I beat her in a race. Get in."

"Do you even have a permit?" asked Beast Girl skeptically. Nightstar glared at her and she swallowed hard. Her teammates said nothing as they got into the car, put on their seatbelts, and Nighstar drove after Ding-Dong-Dolly.

Falcon, who sat in the front passenger seat, used his communicator to track down Ding-Dong-Dolly who had driven out to a rarely used stretch of road in the desert near Jump City. As they caught sight of her, Nightstar was able to speed up since there were no police around.

"What have you got in that briefcase? A million dollars?" exclaimed Channeler.

"My dad gave me that briefcase," Nightstar repeated. "He told me I could put anything in there and it'd be safe."

"So what's in it?" asked Burrower.

"Just help me get it back," snapped Nightstar in frustration. She hit the accelerator harder as she sped closer to the hot rod. As they got next to the vehicle, Falcon tried to use his magic to bring the suitcase into their car. But Ding-Dong-Dolly pushed a red button that opened a compartment in the back of her car as a laser-like machine came out.

"Look out!" exclaimed Beast Girl, but it was too late. The machine zapped the car and teens screamed expecting great pain and death. Nightstar stopped the car as they grit their teeth and shut their eyes. When they opened them, they were surprised they weren't dead.

"Nothing happened," exclaimed Burrower.

Falcon tried to use his powers on the escaping vehicle, but found he couldn't. "Something did happen. I can't use my powers."

"Just perfect," growled Nightstar. She pushed the accelerator to catch up with Ding-Dong-Dolly.

The teens continued to chase Ding-Dong-Dolly as the hot rod drove at racing speed. "We'll never catch up," exclaimed Hallie.

"Oh yes we will!" cried Nightstar as she pushed the accelerator as hard as she could. Nightstar drove as fast as she could until she saw a nearby cliff on the side of the road.

Falcon saw what she was about to do and stared at her. "You aren't going to-"

"Everybody hold on!" exclaimed Nighstar as she drove to the cliff. Her teammates screamed as they braced themselves for the jump and death.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" exclaimed Beast Girl.

Nightstar drove over the cliff as her teammates kept screaming. They landed with a hard thud as Nightstar pressed the accelerator. Suddenly, she saw the finish line just ahead and Ding-Dong-Dolly in the rearview mirror.

"Are we dead?" asked Channeler as she dared to open her eyes.

"No, we're going to win!" exclaimed Nightstar. She drove as fast as she could until they passed the finish line. Ding-Dong-Dolly crossed the finish line minutes after them and turned off her car.

She let out a sigh. "You beat me fair and square." She handed the case to Nightstar and the Titan leader snatched it away while her teammates surrounded the villain. If she were to fight, she would be heavily outnumbered.

"Now what's to stop us from throwing you in jail?" growled Burrower.

"Come on, kiddies, it was just a race. All in good fun," said Ding-Dong-Dolly with a casual grin.

"All in good fun? You made us lose our powers!" snapped Nighstar. "And you stole my briefcase just to get your stupid race!"

"There'd better be a way to reverse the effect of that machine," growled Falcon.

Ding-Dong-Dolly quivered. "The- the button turns green when you push it the first time. Push it again and it'll reverse the effect," she whimpered.

Channeler skipped over to the hot rod and pushed the button. The machine came out and zapped the teens again. "Did it work?" asked Burrower, fearing the worst. Falcon used his powers to pick up a small rock and hit Burrower in the chest.

"Ow!" exclaimed the geomancer.

"It worked," said Falcon.

"So, what's in that thing anyway?" Hallie asked the leader.

"I'm glad you asked," said Nightstar. With that, she opened the case.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Yes. Yes I just did a cliffhanger like in Revved Up. The contents of the briefcase shall remain a mystery. Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't own the original Teen Titans, Speedy 2, or Aquaboy. I do own the other Titans East characters in this chapter. The bogus bit comes from Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Enjoy the story!

**Teen Titans: The Second Generation**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Titans East**

In Steel City, the Titans East sat in their main room waiting for something to happen. What was once a city full of smog and crime had been cleaned and brought to order by the original Titans East. The new team consisted of Speedy 2 daughter of Speedy and Cheshire, Aquaboy son of Aqualad and Dolphin, Moto daughter of Hot Spot and Argent, Gabriel son of Bumble Bee and Herald, and Panthro son of Pantha and Gnarrk.

"You know what? This is totally bogus," said Aquaboy with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm going to do my best to ignore that you just said the word 'bogus'," said Speedy in annoyance.

"We haven't had anything to do for days. It's so boring," complained Aquaboy.

"I agree," said Panthro with his arms folded.

"If you're so bored, why don't you go out and do something?" asked Moto, frustrated by the complaints.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the alarm went off. Speedy went to the monitor and looked at the report. "There's a robbery taking place. Titans, GO!"

When the Titans got to the scene, a young man was about to run away with large sacks of money. He had blond hair, clock-themed glasses that covered his eyes, and a clock-themed uniform.

"The Teen Titans. I knew you'd be here," the man said with a sinister grin.

"Then you also know we're about to take you down!" exclaimed Speedy. "Titans, GO!"

As the team charged at the man, he used the bags to smack Panthro and Aquaboy before he dodged an attack from Moto. The more they tried to fight, the more he seemed to be able to dodge as if he knew what they were doing. Gabriel blew his horn to open a portal, but the man avoided it.

"I can see what you're about to do before you even do it!" exclaimed the man boastfully. "I'm the Ticker. Time is on my side." With that he began to flee from the crime scene.

As Ticker ran, Speedy shot an arrow at him. However, this arrow was a motion-sensor arrow and it followed him in every twist and turn he made. Suddenly he turned around and leapt over Panthro as the arrow hit the hero and captured him in a net. He growled at Speedy as he tried to untangle himself.

Speedy, Moto, and Aquaboy chased after Ticker while Gabriel untangled Panthro. Moto shot two fireballs at the man but he dodged them. Aquaboy took control of a fire hydrant and made the water run like rapids towards Ticker. However, he held onto a lamp post to keep from being swept away. Speedy shot an electric arrow towards the water, but by the time the arrow hit the wet pavement, the criminal had ran off.

"How are we supposed to beat this guy?" asked Moto in frustration. "He knows what we're going to do before we even do it."

Speedy thought about it for a minute before she snapped her fingers. "We're just going to have to think like he does." With that she whispered her plan to her teammates before they continued their search for the criminal. They found him as he was on the run from robbing another bank.

The Titans surrounded him and fired their attacks all at once except for Gabriel. As Ticker tried to block each attack, Gabriel blew his horn and his teammates fought hard to push him towards the portal. All of a sudden, Ticker gave them a disappointed and snippy look.

"I know I'm going to fall into that portal and go to jail, so let's just get this over fell in and landed in a vacant jail cell. The team smiled at their success and returned the money before they headed back to the Tower.

"But seriously, what are we going to do today?" asked Aquaboy. Moto punched him in the arm.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this story! Ticker's last line came from Brother Bludgeon.


End file.
